Young Justice: The Animated Series
by Max Bosis
Summary: (NOTE: This story takes place during the "How Long Is Forever" timeline in the Teen Titans show)In a future where heroes have fallen...One person takes a stand for what is right...For Justice...But even a hero needs help...From Justice itself! (Chap.5 up)
1. Don't Flaunt the Youth

_My name's Nightwing, and I'm a Titan..._

The dark heroic figure known as Nightwing stood surrounded by a gang of thugs, all wanting a piece at the hero.

_I'm sorry. FORMER Titan... _

He quickly whipped out his stainless steel staff and stood in battle position. The thugs surrounded him, all gritting there dirty rotted teeth.

_The Titans have disbanded a long time ago, after the disappearance of a dear friend of ours…_

"Come on, Bird Brain!" shouted one of thugs. "Do you think you can take us on? The Mutants!? We rule this city now!"

_The Mutants.__ A gang of thugs who terrorize our city. They make it hard to set foot outside the house…_

The Mutants were muscular thugs; some were short and stocky, but could still hold their own. They all wore multicolored Mohawks and spiky hair with red 3-D glasses over their eyes. They may have looked ridiculous, but they were quite the nuisance in Jump City.

_And I try to make it harder for THEM to set foot on my turf…_

It was dark out. Not even the light from the moon or the stars lit up the streets in which this battle was to ensue.

And that's just how Nightwing liked it…

"RRAAAAAAHHHH!" shouted the Mutants as they all leaped for Nightwing.

Quickly the Former Boy Wonder leaped into the air doing a black flip over the majority of them, whipping around and slapping them left and right with his staff.

Nightwing pulled out three disk shaped objects and flung them for 3 Mutants. The disks hit them, exploding on contact and freezing them in place. He then turned around to the remaining dozens and held up more disks.

"Who wants a taste?" he asked.

The Mutants stopped in their places and looked at each other, and back towards Nightwing's direction with puzzled faces.

"What're you loo…" Nightwing turned around to see what they were staring at, and saw them.

There they stood.

_Oh no…Not them again…_

There stood 5 costumed teenaged kids: The Ray, Empress, Slobo, Secret, and Impulse.

"Looks like you could use some help," said the boy known as Ray as he grinned.

"No need to worry, Pops, 'cause the new generation of heroes are here!" shouted the gray skinned Slobo, wailing his fists in the air.

_You've got to be kidding me…_

**Young Justice**

These kids don't worry about changes…they MAKE them…

Chapter 01

Don't Flaunt the Youth

"Alright, guys," shouted the blonde haired Ray. His light blonde hair went along with his golden yellow and black leather jacket; he wore black leather gloves, white pants and black boots. "Let's take these Mutant scum down!"

"Why does that sound like something straight out of an X-Men comic?" joked the speedster Impulse as they prepared to fight. Impulse had shoulder length brown hair and wore yellow goggles with red trimmings; his suit consisted of large red gloves and a white jumpsuit.

"Who are those clowns?" whispered one of the Mutants.

"Dunno, but I got dibs on the gray runt," said a big muscular Mutant, cracking his knuckles.

"NO!" shouted Nightwing to the kids as they ran past him. "Stay back!"

He then stopped calling as he saw that they were not listening.

The young heroes all charged for the thugs, and at the same time the Mutants charged for them.

Five of the mutants surrounded Impulse and Slobo; the two heroes back to back.

"RRRAAAAAAHHHHH!" growled the thugs.

Slobo merely raised an eyebrow. "GGRRRRAAAAAHHHH!" he growled back.

"What's wrong?" asked Impulse. "Getting nervous?"

"Me? No way! I'm Slobo! But it would be a bit easier on use if we imagine them in their underwear."

"Why imagine?" Impulse quickly disappeared in a blur and moved swiftly and quickly around the Mutants, yanking down all of their pants and revealing their undergarments.

"Oh yeah, you kids are gonna pay for that!"

"We're outta here!" Impulse then speeded off while holding Slobo's arm.

Just as the Mutants were about to go chase them, a blast of light hit the ground and kept them back. This light came from the Ray.

Behind him stood a pretty young Black female; this was Empress. She had silky long hair, wore a brown and reddish leather jacket and tight leather pants with red boots.

Next to her stood the mysterious girl known only as Secret. She had short light blonde hair, a light tan leather jacket with white pants and tan boots.

"Give it 'em, girls!" said Ray.

"These thugs are going to pay!" Empress then vanished in a poof of red smoke, followed by Secret transforming into a ghastly ghost figure of herself and flying off into battle, and Ray glowing yellow and firing blasts of light at the attackers.

Empress reappeared behind one of the Mutants and began drop kicking him. She quickly vanished again and reappeared again in front of two more and knocked them out with her skilled hand to hand combat.

"And I'm waiting for you to say some corny sexist line, bub," said Empress standing victorious over her defeated ones, not knowing that behind her was another larger Mutant.

Just then, Secret flew over to her teammate, flee through her body and landed a physical punch to the opponents face.

"I second that," added Secret in a soft, hushed tone.

"GUYS!" shouted Impulse. "Nightwing needs help!"

Everyone turned to see Nightwing backed into a corner fending off a dozen more Mutants.

Slobo punched another Mutant in the head and slammed two more heads together.

"Kind of busy here!"

"I'm on it!" Ray flew over to Nightwing's aid. "I'm here to help."

"Back off, Ray," said Nightwing. "I—I can handle this!"

WAM! A punch was landed to Nightwing's face, causing him to nearly drop to his knees.

"I told you, Bird Brain," said the biggest Mutant. "We Mutants rule this City!"

He raised his fist in the air, ready to land another hit, when his fist was stopped in mid air. He looked and saw a glowing Ray gripping his wrist.

"Play nice, young man."

"BITE ME!"

Ray's grin turned into a frown, as he gripped his wrist even harder and flung him high into the air all the way into a large truck.

Ray turned around and saw the rest of the Mutants staring at him. He charged up his body with energy and focused it into the palm of his hands.

"HAAAAA!" he shouted as he fired the blast into the rest of them, knocking them all to the ground unconscious. "Don't play nice, you get a time out."

Nightwing stood and rubbed his jaw, but made sure that the kids didn't see him. He flipped his staff, causing it to collapse. He then put it into his belt and walked over to the fallen bodies. He knelt down next to them, and then turned back over to Ray, who was now joined by Slobo, Empress, Secret and Impulse.

"Oh man," said Nightwing shaking his head. He then stood up and walked away. "Might as well come along."

"Now were we hot, or were we HOT?" asked Impulse.

"I'm leaning towards STEAMING!" exclaimed Slobo.

Nightwing had lead the group of crime-fighters to his hideout, an old abandoned hideout full of large metal gears hanging around with a large super computer in the center of the hideout. Empress stood while the others sat down on old metal chairs, disgusted by the old hideout.

"When's the last time this place was cleaned?" she asked, in her usual snotty tone.

Nightwing quickly shot a sharp glare at her. "Ummm, not that it needs one. I mean, it has charm. In a bat-cave sort of way."

Nightwing ignored her ignorant comment and sat down on his large metal chair and spun it around to face the kids.

"Why do you like to make things harder for me?" he asked.

"But Nightwing," began Ray. "Why won't you let us take up where you guys left off? Jump City needs some new heroes ever since you guys stopped the whole crime-fighting thing. Ever since that, the Mutants came out of nowhere and started taking over the streets, and that's why we came together to stop them and protect our home."

"If you ask me," whispered Slobo, "someone's a little upset 'cause we stole the spotlight."

"Agreed," said Impulse.

Nightwing shot another powerful glare at the two heroes, as they quickly looked away and pointed at one another.

"You guys don't need such a responsibility as guarding this city on your own. We tried a long time ago, and now look where we are. That doesn't need to happen again."

"And it won't Nightwing," said Ray. "You just saw that we have what it takes. We could totally be your sidekicks."

"WHOA!" said Empress. "Sidekicks? Empress doesn't do sidekick."

"I have to agree with Empress," said Secret. "We could totally handle the job. The mutants don't stand a chance."  
"You guys don't even have a name," said Nightwing standing up. "And don't even think about calling yourselves 'Teen Titans'. It's been done."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Impulse. "Teen Titans is old anyway. No offense."

"So what are you going to call yourselves?"

"Just call us…" began Ray. "Ummm—just call us—actually, I have no idea what to call us, but it's being worked on."

"Okay can we PLEASE get out of here?" asked Empress. "All the dust and mildew is getting to me."

"Don't mind her," said Slobo. "She's just mad 'cause she's dateless for the 5th consecutive week in a row."

"I'm going to ignore that, for the simple fact that it's not true!"

"Now I see why the Ol' man told me never to have kids," said Nightwing to himself. "Alright. If you 5 really want to prove yourselves to men, here's how you'll do it: I have business to handle. The Mutants have a boss, and he's planning something. The reason why I was out there fighting them was to protect my hideout; my secret hideout had been revealed to them, and they were coming to take it from me, so I had to stop them. But I just know there's more to the plan than that, so I'm going out to find out what's going on. You will stay here and make sure nothing happens. I want to come back and meet my place in one piece. That means if the Mutants don't attack this place, there should be no excuse for it being destroyed when I get back."

Nightwing turned around and walked away. Before walking out the exit, he turned back to them. "Ray, I'm leaving you in charge. Don't screw up." He then left.

Everyone glared at Ray in jealousy, especially Empress.

"Don't think that this means you're the leader of our little group, Ray," warned the fiery young girl.

Ray ignored the comment. In fact, he ignored the world around him. He was too shocked by what Nightwing had said. Ray was appointed leader by Nightwing, one of the greatest heroes he knew. He would make sure he wouldn't let him down.

"So. You mean to tell me that the whole lot of you couldn't defeat one hero with not a single power of his own?" asked a dark cloaked figure who sat in a large chair in a dark concealed cave. In front of him stood what was left of the Mutants; the rest having been sent to jail.

"But, boss, he…"

"Silence. I don't want to hear it. Not a word. Is it so hard for a gang of thugs to flood the streets, take out a washed up hero who might still be a formidable opponent but washed up nonetheless, then storm to his hideout, deactivate the defense mechanisms by cutting the wires and or shutting them off with the pass code that you IMBECILES should've acquired long ago, destroy the place and clear everything out, allowing me to make my final move which would place me one step closer to taking over this city!?"

The Mutants looked over at each other, scratching their heads.

"Uhhh…"

"IT'S RHETORICAL!" and as this man's voice boomed throughout the cave, bats zoomed in and surrounded the Mutants. "You should thank the Heavens that I am lenient. Now get out of my sight and don't return until you have the hideout cleared. Is THAT clear!?"

The Mutants nodded as they all hugged one another, fearing the large demonic looking bats.

"That's very good. Now go."

"Dude," said Impulse, spinning around in Nightwing's chair. "There's got to be a law on being this bored."

"There is," said Slobo, who was standing on his head with his arms crossed. "I'm pretty sure that it was passed along with the 'Laws of Physics'." Slobo then flicked his thumb, causing it to catch on fire, though it didn't faze him.

"Yeah, those have been thrown right out the window," said Empress, rolling her eyes at Slobo's fiery thumb. "Ray! I'm seriously bored here. When are we going to get some action?"

"Calm down, Empress," said Ray, who stopped Impulse's spinning chair, causing the young speedster to go flying over to the wall. Ray sat down on the chair and held his chin. "We don't need any action now. Nightwing wants us to watch over his home, and that's what we're going to do. We don't want to mess this up."

"Why do you think tall, dark, and gloomy is so—well dark and gloomy?" asked Slobo, still watching his flaming thumb.

While the others sat around pondering questions, Secret was looking through a shelf of books belonging to Nightwing. One book in particular caught her attention. It read "FOR MY EYES ONLY". Secret, being the curious girl she is, opened the book, and a group of pictures fell out. She bent down and grabbed them and began to look at one of them, which was covered in dust. It was a picture of Robin and some girl, but it was soo dusty she couldn't tell.

"Who is this?" she asked herself. Just as she was about to wipe off the dust, the entire hideout became blackened by darkness. "Ummm, hello? Guys?"

"Secret!" called Ray. Just then, Ray's entire body was covered in light energy as he lit up most of the room. "We're over here."

"What's going on?" asked Impulse as he stood close to the others.

"Stand your guard, guys," said Ray. "This could get ugly."

BAM! BAM! BAM! The large metal sliding door was broken down as a large group of Mutant thugs swarmed inside, most of them holding ripped up wires and cables in their teethes.

"Told you," said Ray, as the young heroes were then surrounded by all the Mutants.

"Well looky here," said the lead Mutant. "I didn't expect to find you guys here again. This time, you won't win."

"ATTACK!" commanded Ray, as his teammates leaped into battle.

Secret morphed into her 'Ghastly' form and rose into the air next to a large spinning gear.

"First mistake," said Secret. "Breaking in here!" Secret sent a blast powerful gust of smoke to the gear, so powerful it knocked it down, causing it to fall flat on top of a group of Mutants. "Second mistake: Messing with us!"

"SECRET!" shouted ray, holding back more thugs. "Try to keep this place in piece!"

"Oops! Sorry!"

"HYAI!" shouted the Mutants as they lifted the gear off of them and hurled it for Secret. Luckily, the gear went through her, but instead it went heading for Empress.

"Oh no!" Empress quickly teleported herself away, now giving the gear a new course: Slobo.

WAM! It crashed into the small gray skinned hero.

"So much for your friend!" laughed the head Mutant. Just then he was blasted back into a wall by one of Ray's light blasts.

"So much for you."

"GRAAAHHHHH!" shouted Slobo as he punched the gear off of him. Empress then teleported to his side.

"Are you okay, Slobo?"

Slobo ignored her question and merely rubbed his nose as he slowly walked over to the Mutants in front of him.

They all leaped for him, but it was no use as Slobo blocked here and there, tossed here and there, broke here and there. Slobo was then surrounded by five weakened bodies.

Impulse speeded past all of the Mutants and ran circles around them, faster and faster and faster.

And faster and faster.

And faster.

And faster.

Soon, the speed of his movement created a large cyclone of wind around the Mutants, sending them flying about the room in to various objects, especially the book shelf.

"CAREFUL!" shouted Ray, still fending off the rest of them.

The fallen ones stood up and surrounded Empress, who had pulled out her bronze staff for protection.

"TAKE OUT THESE RUNTS!" shouted one of the Mutants.

"Runts?" said Empress. "Do I look small, sweet, and edible to you?"

"I wouldn't mind taken a bite outta her!"

"Boys," Empress said as she began teleporting here and there, smacking the thugs over there heads and thrusting her staff into chests. But they wouldn't stay down. Empress placed her staff in an upright position on the ground, as she then began to spin around it, kicking her legs at the Mutants and knocking them out. "Like a cup of coffee: hot, black and strong!"

Just then, a large Mutant thug lifted up a fallen gear and raised it above Empress's body. Before it could be let go to flatten her, Ray blasted the thug away, while Slobo came and caught the gear with his brute strength and tossed it aside.

"That was sure lame," said Slobo.

"How many times do I have to say careful!?" asked Ray as he then ran off to take care of more mutants.

"THAT'S IT, MUTANTS!" shouted the lead Mutant. "TEAR THIS PLACE APART!"

"You have to get past me!" Ray then glowed with powerful force as he then began firing multiple blasts left and right at the enemies, sending them flying backwards to the ground. "It's over. You…"

"LOSE!" shouted the lead Mutant from behind Ray. Just as the young hero whipped his body around, he was slapped across the face all the way to the computer, cracking the screen and electrocuting his body. "I told you, runts…" The large thug grabbed Ray and tossed him back into the computer screen. "The Mutants…" He slammed Ray into the keyboard. The other heroes were ready to help their teammate out. "RULE!"

"RAY!" screamed Secret as she began to morph into her ghastly form.

"N-no, Secret!" said Ray. "Stay—stay back. I'll h-handle this."

"But…"

"You heard him!" shouted the Mutant as he flung him into the wall away from the computer. He turned around, his back facing the large cracked screen and stood there. "He wants to go down alone, right."

Ray's hands slowly began to glow again as he gritted his teeth, nearly wanting to break them. That's when the light energy transformed into the shape of a small saber.

"Oh now what are you going to do with that?" asked the Mutant. "It's over! We Mutants are invincible! We're incredible! We're…"

"Through." Ray's small light saber extended with immense power, causing it to stretch all the way to the side of the room, nearly touching Impulse's face. Ray quickly swiped it across, the blade headed straight for the Mutant.

"Use the force," said Impulse, shielding his eyes from the light. "Use the force."

Empress and Slobo rolled there eyes at the comment and watched to see what was happening.

The Mutant quickly ducked his head, causing the blade to miss and instead slice through the large computer screen. The blade then vanished as Ray was out of energy.

"HA! MISSED! I told you that it was no use. You and your friends are…"

The Mutant's words were cut off as he saw Ray's finger pointing behind him. He turned around him, and saw the large computer screen tower over him as it then fell over his body.

Slobo lifted the computer off of the enemy, and the young heroes stood over the fallen foe.

"Ugh," groaned the Mutant leader. "Ugh, my head."

"Well that was one heck of a party!" shouted Slobo as he crossed his arms. "What do we do with these guys?"

"I think these guys are the least of our worries," said Secret, looking around. The entire hideout was in shams. "I don't think Nightwing will…"

"Ahem," coughed a voice from behind. Everyone turned around and saw Nightwing standing at the doorway with his arms crossed.

Slobo, Empress, Impulse and Secret all stepped back from an unaware Ray, leaving him to be scolded by Nightwing.

"Hehehe," laughed Ray.

The authorities had arrived and began taking away the Mutants to jail. And Nightwing stood over his fallen books, and picked up the one that read "FOR MY EYES ONLY". The pictures had fallen out and were all torn apart. He then gritted his teeth. He then looked back at the kids who were all looking away whistling, except for a guilt ridden Ray.

Nightwing then got rid of his angry face, and stared at them.

"Well guys, I left you my home to protect it and leave it in one piece. And now, I'll have to glue back together everything that made it a one piece. On the other hand, you did stop the Mutants, but you ruined my home, you did prove yourselves as young heroes (in a way), but you ruined my home, you came out okay (at least 4 of you did), but you ruined my home."

"I know," said Ray. "It was my responsibility to keep this place intact; you put me in charge, and I let you down. I'm sorry."

"And incidentally, you 5 did well, really well—though you ruined my home. And now you guys are going to have to pay up…"

"You know," said Impulse, nervously. "I'm not really with these guys. They kept me here against my will. Please have mercy on…"

"By working for me," said Nightwing, cutting off Impulse's plead.

"Say what?" asked Empress.

"You mean you accept us now?" asked Secret, clapping her hands in joy.

"For now. I'll mold you guys into the perfect team of young heroes, filling in the gap my team left. I'll be your mentor and we'll see how this works out. But you must follow my orders, which will be given to you through your new team leader, Ray."

"You've gotta be kidding me," said Empress in envy.

"Awesome!" said Ray. "That's just cool with us."

"Alright!" shouted Impulse. "Watch out bad guys and evil doers, here come the Youths of Justice!"

"Youths of Justice?" said Nightwing. "Catchy. Still need a team name?"

"Way ahead of you, Nightwing," said Ray. "Call us…Young Justice!"

And at that, the 5 young heroes all raised there fists in the air, ready for anything that comes there way.

"Young Justice," said a dark shadowy figure from his throne in the dark cave. "Nice ring. Just maybe these kids stand a chance against me. But I won't wait and see if they can. It stops here…"


	2. After Dark

**Young Justice**

These kids don't worry about changes…they MAKE them…

Chapter 02

After Dark

"RRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" growled the large stone like monster known as Gargoyle. He stood tall a muscular with his large extended wings. He stood surrounded by dozens of destroyed property; cars, benches, sidewalks, shop windows, and everything else in the area.

The streets were empty. Everyone was inside their homes or somewhere else; far away from the city. In some people's eyes, they were lucky.

Gargoyle looked around, as if he were awaiting some one. Or someones.

"Humph," he said, upset at the fact that all his efforts were in vain.

Just then, he spotted something out the corner of his eyes. He quickly turned his direction to his right, and spotted two people hiding in a dark corner of an alleyway. He smiled a devilish smile and walked closer to the two.

As he got closer, he could feel them shivering and shaking in pure terror and fear. He could feel it so.

It was two girls in the corner. One older than the other.

"Oh no," they said, closing their eyes and expecting the worse.

Gargoyle reached his hand in the corner and grabbed the youngest girl and held her up to his face by her hand.

"If this doesn't get the attention of those brats, then I don't know what will…"

BLAM! Gargoyle froze in his place as he felt small objects collide with his back and explode on contact. He turned his head around to see who it was, though he already had an idea.

"Somehow that one missed that big head of yours," said the heroic Nightwing as he held his staff in one hand, and his Birdarangs in his other hand. "This one won't."

"You looking for a quick bite," said the teen hero Ray, as his hands began to glow bright yellow, "then eat this! Young Justice, GO!"

"About time," said Gargoyle as he dropped the girl. Her older sister quickly grabbed her and the two ran off for their dear lives. Gargoyle turned around and saw the team known as Young Justice, along with their mentor Nightwing, charge for him. He quickly reached behind his back, and pulled out a large black envelope, freezing the team dead in their tracks.

"What the…?" exclaimed Empress as she and the others eyed the envelope.

"Take it," said Gargoyle. Ray looked at the envelope and then back at the enemy. He was very skeptic on whether to take it or not. "Come on, kid, I don't got all day."

Ray quickly snatched it and looked at his mentor.

"Now that that's been taken care of, goodbye," and then Gargoyle extended his long wings, and took flight.

"HEY!" shouted Slobo jumping up and down, frantically. "What's going on here!? What, no fight? Where's the fist flying, foot stomping, head bashing, back breaking fight we came for? THIS ISN'T FAIR!"

Gargoyle merely looked back and grinned.

"Another time, children. Another time."

Slobo stood their scratching his head, and then looked back at his teammates. He quickly turned back to Gargoyle.

"Umm—yeah! YOU BETTER RUN YOU—YOU—umm—YEAH!"

"Nice, Slobo," said a sarcastic Empress. "That's telling him."

"Shut up."

"So what's it say, Ray?" asked Secret, as she stood next to Ray and Nightwing, who both were examining the envelope.

"Could be a trap," answered Ray.

"Better let Slobo open it," said Empress.

"SHUT UP!"

"I'LL open it," said Nightwing as he snatched the envelope out of Ray's hand. He quickly pulled the clip off and cautiously pulled out a large mauve paper with writing all over it. "It—it looks—an invitation."

Nightwing was right. It was an invitation.

"What's it say?" asked Secret, leaning closer. Now everyone was surrounding the invitation, except for Impulse.

"Hey I wanna see!" he said popping up here and there, trying to get a good look.

"It says 'Dante's Inferno! Jump City's newest, HOTTEST night club! Music, dancing, games, partying all around! Playing tonight: The Outsiders! Come on down and have the time of your life at Dante's Inferno!" read Nightwing.

"A night club?" asked Ray. "All this was done for an invitation to a night club. Someone sure went through a lot of trouble."

"Sounds like trap if you ask me," said Empress, crossing her arms.

"Yeah," added Slobo. "…Let's go!"

"I don't think it would be smart to do so," said Secret. "But it's up to Ray if we go or not."

"No," Nightwing said quickly.

"But Nightwing," Ray replied. "I mean, why not? Why can't we go? If it is trap, then we could at least find out who set it up for us. What if it's the same guy who sent the Mutants to your hideout?"

"Then I'LL take care of it. I'm your mentor, so you all listen to me. Meaning when I say stay put, I mean stay put."

"But…" said Secret.

"No," Ray replied again. "He's right. We have to listen to him. We all agreed to be a team under his wing, and that's what we'll do."

"I didn't," said Slobo, crossing his arms.

"Then you can leave." Nightwing shot a cold glance at the young hero. "We'll head home, and we'll leave the discussion at that."

And at that, Nightwing walked off, followed by the others.

"Why do you let him boss us around like this?" whispered Empress to her leader.

"Yeah," added Impulse. "It's your team. You're leader, not him. He's just a baby-sitter."

"Sorry guys," said Ray, hanging his head down. "It's just, ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a hero just like Nightwing. And now that I have the chance to work with him, I don't want to screw that up. I'll do whatever he tells me."

Secret walked up next Ray and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Its okay, Ray," she said, with a reassuring smile. "I understand."

"So, Gargoyle," said a dark figure from his large chair from within a large office room with a large glass window, "Did they get the message?"

"Of course," said a kneeling Gargoyle. The large behemoth knelt in front of the dark figure's office table.

"Good work," the figure replied. "I think tonight will be our night. It might be a while before they arrive here; I know this, so go out Gargoyle and have a good time."

Gargoyle nodded and walked off into the darkness.

"Everything seems to be going according to plan. All I need is Little Bird Blue to show up with Young Justice, and then everything will be set."

As he sat in his large chair, dozens of large bat like creatures flew to his side, as he slowly began to stroke them.

"Huh?" said Ray as he shot up from his bed after hearing the sound of his bedroom's sliding door. He saw the door slide back closed, and then looked at his roommates', Slobo and Impulse, whose beds were empty. "Why am I not surprised?"

Slobo, Impulse, Empress and Secret all crept down the hallway as quiet as possible.

"I still don't think this is a good idea," whispered Secret.

"You gotta live it up sometimes, Secret," said Empress.

"Pipe down before we get caught," said Slobo as he led them towards the exit.

"Wait," said Empress. "Wouldn't it have made more sense to have Impulse drag us out of here with his super speed?"

Impulse and Slobo froze and then looked at each other.

"You just love to make me feel dumb, don't you?" asked Slobo to Empress.

"Ahem."

"Darn it," said Impulse as he quickly whipped his head around, along with the others, only to see their leader Ray standing right behind them.

"You guys can't go to that club," said Ray, with his arms crossed. "Nightwing said so."

"But you're the leader, Ray," said Empress. "Much to my dismay."

"Then I say you can't go."

"He ain't the boss of me," said Slobo as he turned right back around to go leave. "You comin' Impulse?"

The young speedster turned to Ray with a sad face. "Sorry, Ray."

"I'm coming, too," added Empress.

Ray stood there with a shocked face. He then turned to Secret, who had an even sadder face.

"I gotta live it up sometime," she said as she turned around. "Please don't be mad."

"Go on," said Ray with a frown. "You guys can go ahead. Just come back in one piece. Be careful."

Everyone looked at Ray and then headed for the door. Secret looked back at Ray who stood there with his head hung low.

After a long bus ride downtown, the four finally found themselves in front of the nightclub Dante's Inferno.

Surrounding the club were large lights, dozens of cars, and a long line that stretched all the way across the street. Guarding the door, of course, were two large gray skinned bouncers.

"Cousins of yours?" joked Impulse.

"Funny. How're we gettin in?" asked.

Empress and Secret both stared at each other and then at the two boys. "Bye."

Secret then transformed into her ghastly form and passed underground, while Empress teleported herself away.

"Girls," Slobo said.

Impulse then grabbed Slobo's arm and vanished as he took off in super speed, along with his teammate.

The four all made it inside of Dante's Inferno, and were amazed by what they saw. Dark red lights everywhere, a large disco ball in the ceiling, a large stage with the band The Outsiders performing on, and endless dancing!

"With all these people here," said Empress "doesn't really seem like a trap to me. But we should still stay on our toes."

"PARTY TIME!" shouted Impulse and Slobo as they began to rock to loud beat of the band.

The two girls looked at each other and began to dance as well, enjoying themselves.

From up inside of the office above dance floor, a dark figure stared out of his large window and looked down at his club's progress. Everyone was still dancing hypnotically to the music, and this pleased him. And then he saw them. The four members of Young Justice right there. But he noticed that Nightwing was not there.

"Humph," said the figure. "I invite six people, mainly one, and they don't even want to show up together. How rude. But maybe I can use this to my advantage."

As he talked, above him glowed large, red beady eyes.

As Slobo and Empress danced on and on, Slobo had accidentally bumped into a nearby dancer.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Watch where you're danc—ing…" Slobo's sentence trailed off as he stared at the dancer. He noticed that his skin, too, was gray skinned. He looked behind him at the others, and saw the same.

"What is this?" asked Empress. "A Slobo Convention?"

"Normally, I'd take that as an insult, but this is TOO weird."

Just then, all of the dancers, including the band players' eyes began to glow red. They all stopped dancing and turned towards the members of Young Justice. Impulse and Secret then ran over to their teammate's side, and they all stood back to back, surrounded by all of the gray skinned, red eyed, zombie like people.

"Umm," began Secret. "I'm REALLY not liking this convention."

As the kids were surrounded by the club dancers, large bat like creatures dropped down from the ceiling and covered the kids…

Ray paced back and forth in the main room in front of the entrance door, awaiting their arrival. He'd been doing so for the past 4 hours.

"Please let that be one heckuva club," he said, as nervous as ever.

"For you sake," said a dark voice from behind, "it'd better be."

Ray whipped around, and saw that it was Nightwing.

"I can't believe you let them go," said Nightwing. He stood next to Ray on top of a building across the street from Dante's Inferno. "You don't call the shots. I do."

"But…"

"No 'buts', Ray. You all agreed that you'd work under me; my commands. Step out of line, and then it's over. Like that."

"But…"

"What did I just say? What if they're in trouble? What if they don't make it out of there?"

"Then I'll take care of it," Ray replied quickly before his mentor could continue. "I'm leader. No matter what you say. You may be mentor, but it's my team. MY team. MY shots. And I screwed up, and as leader, it's my duty to make up for that and save my team, whether under your wing or not." Ray then began to walk forward, ready to head for the club, when he stopped. "You know, I always wanted to be like you. I could never do much as a kid, but when I saw you and your team doing things that only I DREAMED about, I envied you. I wanted to be like you. And for some reason, I still do. And I'm going to prove myself one way or another!"

Just then Ray leaped down from the rooftop glowing with bright yellow energy that allowed his drop to shift into a float down to the ground. He then ran across the street towards the club.

"He's gonna get hurt!" Nightwing then leaped down and ran after his tutee. The two made it up to the front door two see the large gray bouncers holding back the crowd of teens eager to get into the club. The bouncers then threw back a whole lot of them, leaving Nightwing and Ray in front of the two large bouncers.

"You creeps lost?" asked one of the bouncers, cracking his knuckles.

As Ray stared at him, he noticed a bat like creature attached to the back of his neck, along with the other one.

"I stand corrected," said Nightwing as he whipped out his staff, "THEY'RE gonna get hurt."

Nightwing and Ray both walked into the night club, leaving behind them the fallen bodies of the defeated bouncers. But as soon as they stepped foot inside, they found themselves surrounded by all of the clubbers, including the four missing members of Young Justice, who all had a bat like creature attached to their backs.

"Guys?" said Ray as he backed up.

"No doubt this Dante character is behind this," said Nightwing.

Ray stared at his teammates and then up at a large window that concealed a dark figure that watched everything that was happening below. Ray could feel the eyes burn through his body, and yet, they were calling him.

"Up there!" shouted Ray. "It's him! I'm going up there!"

"Ray! WAIT!" Nightwing's call was useless. Ray had already used his energy to hover over the zombie dancers and towards the stairs that would lead him upstairs. "Oh yeah, he's grounded."

"Well bring it on, Pops!" said Slobo as he grew closer to Nightwing.

"…Pops? Okay then. You asked for it."

BLAM! The large metal door that led into the large office room was blasted off by Ray's attack. The teen superhero walked in slowly, and saw the man standing at the window, looking down at the fight.

"So, I'm guessing you're Dante, huh?" asked Ray.

The figure turned around, revealing he had long blood red hair, and a dark colored leather outfit. But still, his face could not be seen well enough.

"You are correct," answered the man known as Dante. "And you are 'The Ray' I presume."

"No, I'm the jolly green giant. Now what's going on here?"

"Nothing my young boy, nothing at all. It's just a club. We're just having a good time. Why not join in on the festivity? It will relieve all stress."

Ray did not move; he stood his ground, awaiting Dante to make a move. Just then, he looked up, and saw the ceiling SWARMING with red eyed winged creatures.

"What—What are they?"

"They're what made this place. They're what made me…ME."

"You're not human, are you?" asked Ray.

"Yes…" Dante then stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face to the young hero…and at the same time, revealing the wings he had on his back. "And no. You see, Ray, these creatures, they called out to me. I was nothing but a lost and lonely soul in the dark, but when I found this place, this Inferno, and the creatures, they helped me. They gave me what I wanted. I wanted to feel alive again, and have power. It was given to me. They fed off of my pain and misery and woe. Darkness. They grew stronger, and the more they did this, the more I became like them."

Dante then slowly walked around Ray, eyeing him and smiling a devilish grin.

"And then I thought 'Why not share this with the world?'. Surely they would want in on this. So I made Dante's Inferno. Here I call out to all the lonely forgotten souls of Jump City. I help them. This is Justice. My Justice. I help them. And they help me."

"Help you what?"

"Do whatever I want. You see down there?" The two stared out the window and down at the fight, seeing Nightwing being overpowered by all of the clubbers and Young Justice. "They're doing what I want right now. They're obeying my word. They will do whatever I want."

"There's gotta be more to it than that."

"But of course there is. Be patient, my boy. With them under my command, I can get whatever it is I want from them, secret bank accounts, useful code words and numbers, all I can use for myself."

"That's why you wanted Nightwing. He knows all sorts of things about Jump City, everything would be useful to you."

"Exactly. My you are a clever boy. I want to gain even more power. And then when that goal is reached, I can share my goal with all, rule Jump City and make them like me. Don't you want to be like me, Ray?"

"Never," he said. "Never. I already want to be like someone. AND IT'S NOT YOU!"

Ray then charged up with energy, and swung his fists rapidly at Dante. But to his dismay, every attack he threw, Dante dodge with little effort. He made it seem like child's play.

"See? You can't even land a single punch on me. But with my help, you can. I will make you stronger, faster, better."

"You're going down, Dante!"

"Suit yourself." Dante then extended his large wings, and slapped ray on the back of his head with it, knocking him threw the glass window and to the ground.

Ray landed with a loud thud. He could hardly feel his body. He was feeling weaker.

"RAY!" shouted a defeated Nightwing. Surrounding him were the four members of Young Justice.

"Ugh," Ray said as he managed to get up on his feet. "Don't worry—Nightwing. I'll prove myself to you. Dante doesn't stand a chance."

"I don't, do I?" asked Dante from the broken window. "Look at your friends. They've all chosen my way of justice. And Nightwing's next."

Ray looked over to his mentor and saw that Impulse grew closer to his neck with a winged creature.

"It's over, Ray. Join me. Join me and we can rule Jump City."

Ray looked around. He was surrounded and there seemed like there would be no escape. He then looked up and saw MORE bat creatures hanging from the ceiling. He then looked at his hands. He knew what he would have to do.

"These things feed off of darkness, huh?" asked Ray as he powered up his hands. "WELL LET ME LIGHTEN THINGS UP!"

Ray's hands glowed the brightest glow they could, causing everyone, including him, to shield their eyes.

"NO!" shouted Dante. "The LIGHT!"

All of the creatures around were blinded by the light, and weakened as well. They all came crashing down to the floor, falling off of everyone's body and the ceiling. They were defeated.

The light slowly began to dim, as Ray looked around, weakened from the attack. He saw all of the clubbers all laying on the ground, rubbing their heads and wondering what had happened. He looked over to Nightwing who stood up and looked at the other members of Young Justice, all of them who also stood up rubbing there heads.

"Man what happ…" began Impulse. "DANTE! I forgot. Where is he, we can take him. Wait. He was the bad guy, right?"

"Yeah," said Ray as he walked over to his teammates.

"Where is he?" asked Secret. "Is he…"

"No," he answered. Ray looked around and noticed that Dante was nowhere to be seen. "People like that don't go away…"

"They come back stronger," finished Nightwing. "And when he returns, we'll be ready. But until then, let's go home."

The team all shrugged and turned around, heading for the door, when Ray was stopped by Nightwing.

"I used to be like you," he said. "I looked up to someone and wanted to be just like him. Don't know whatever happened to that dream. But, I want to say sorry. You were right; it's your team, and your calls. Just next time, don't let something like this happen again."

Ray cracked a smile and the two headed out the door.

As they left, they did not notice Dante reappearing in the aftermath.

"Big mistake, Ray. Big mistake…"


	3. Girls Night Out

**Young Justice**

These kids don't worry about changes…they MAKE them…

Chapter 03

Girls Night Out

It was a bright day in Jump City. This was the only time people walked outdoors, when they felt safe. But in the outskirts of the large Metropolis, trouble was taking place…

At a large archeological dig, dozens of the archeologists and diggers were all laying unconscious on the ground. The cause was what appeared to be a woman. She had a perfect figure, built chest, and long flowing blonde hair. In her hand she held a large blue marble beetle. She held it up to her face and smiled at her multiple reflections she saw in the statue she held. This femme fatale was known as Might Endowed.

"At last I have the Blue Beetle of the ancient Juba-Shaka tribe," she said with a devilish grin. "This will bring me quite the penny at the market. Come on little piggy, let's go home…"

Just as she was climbing out of her hole, she froze in her place as she saw the sight on five young heroes staring her in the face: Young Justice!

"The only piggy going somewhere is you," said Ray.

"And that would be jail!" finished Impulse.

Might Endowed finished climbing out of the hole and stared at the kids with angry beady eyes.

"How dare you refer to me, Mighty Endowed, as a 'little piggy'! No man dares to even think about referring to me as such an insulting term! FEEL MY WRATH!"

The villain raised a hand at Impulse, Ray, and Slob, blasting them backwards into smaller dug up hole. Once they fell inside, they were drowned in dirt from the neck down, leaving only their heads sticking out of the ground as if they were plants.

"HEY!" shouted Slobo. "I didn't even say anything!"

As Might Endowed began to laugh at the boys' predicament, she noticed that there were still members of Young Justice standing in front of her. And they were not laughing.

"Looks like it's up to you and me, Secret," said Empress.

"Then let's do this!"

"Very well then," said Endowed. "Let the fighting commence."

_"Empress," _called the voice of Nightwing over there ear piece communicators. _"Make sure that Blue Beetle stays in tact. No slip ups."_

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she replied as she whipped out her metal staff. She leaped in the air for Mighty Endowed, who leaped out of the way, causing her to miss. But she quickly made up for that and teleported back to the villain and swung again, though she missed again as Endowed dodged the attack. "What the…?"

"My turn," said Secret as her eyes began to glow a bright white color. Her body rose into the air as it began to transform into her ghastly form. She flew for Endowed and circled her over again, making a small tornado.

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the villain from inside the tornado. "My hair!"

"I CAN'T SEE WHAT'S GOING ON!" shouted Impulse, seeing as how their heads were facing the opposite direction.

"Don't start fighting without us!" called Slobo, still struggling to break free.

"Calm down, guys," ordered Ray. "I'll get us outta here, just as soon as I can find a way."

"Now, Secret!" shouted Empress as Secret finally slowed down the spinning cyclone, hurling Mighty Endowed towards Empress.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" she screamed as she zoomed closer to the young hero.

"Freeze!" ordered Empress as one of her abilities were activated: the ability to have anyone does what she commands through means of a psychic communication. This being said, Mighty Endowed froze in mid air, dumbfounded by the power. "Batter up!"

WAM!

Empress swung the staff as if it were a bat, sending the villain flying backwards.

"Are you guys okay?" called out Ray, concerned of his teammates' predicament.

_"Are you okay, Ray?" _called Nightwing. _"What's happening?"_

"I'll let you know when I find out."

Empress then disappeared and reappeared, by means of teleportation, in front of Endowed, slapping the villain yet again with the staff. This time, it caused her to drop the Blue Beetle from out of her hands, but luckily, Secret swooshed by and grabbed it before any damage was done. The two super powered girls stood next to each other and grinned at their victory.

"Young Justice: A dozen. Bad guys: -100," joked Empress.

Mighty Endowed crashed into the large bulldozer, causing it to tilt over and fall on her.

"Is it over?" asked Slobo.

"A little help, guys?" asked Ray.

"Don't worry," answered Secret as she handed Empress the Blue Beetle and went to pull her teammates out of the ground.

"YOU ALL AREN'T GOING ANYWHERE!" shouted Mighty Endowed, as she stood on her feet, lifting the heavy machinery above her head.

"I don't think so," said Secret, holding the Blue Beetle up in the air.

"Toss that little baby and its bye bye beetle."

Endowed froze in her place, realizing the consequences from her though about action. She then clenched her teeth as she tossed the machinery aside.

"Well it seems that you all have won for now, but alas, Young Justice, I will come up victorious!"

Ray and Slobo quickly ran for Mighty Endowed, but sadly they weren't quick enough as she vanished in a poof of smoke.

Impulse quickly snatched the Blue Beetle out of Secrets palms and examined it.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's a bug. It really can't cost more than my PJs."

Everyone then stared at the young speedster in disgust.

"So, I know you guys still where…"

Everyone slowly shook their heads, still in disgust.

"Oh shut up."

_"Alright, guys," _said Nightwing. _"Get back here now so I can give you the rest of your mission."_

"Roger that," answered Ray as he signaled for the others to follow him.

"'Roger that'," mimicked Empress, standing at attention while sticking out his tongue.

Young Justice sat inside of their hideout (which will now be deemed the Justice Cave); all four of them surrounding Nightwing and the Blue Beetle.

"Nightwing," said Ray, "what's so good about that beetle?"

"It's a real money bringer, that much it is," answered their mentor. "But that's not all it's good for."

"I shoulda know that there was more to it," answered Slobo. "I mean, what's the big deal if she takes the darn thing and gets paid for it?"

"1) That's stealing," answered Ray, "and 2) Nightwing said that there's more to it, so let's hear him out."

"The Blue Beetle was created by the ancient Juba-Shaka people. It was made to give the possessor the power of their almighty Beetle deity to help defend their home, or if in the wrong hands, it could destroy their home and everyone it."

"But Mighty Endowed didn't know that," said Secret.

"And if she had kept it any longer, she would've been bound to find out," finished Ray.

"All this talk of diets and bugs is making my head spin," said Impulse walking away.

"It needs to get to the National Jump Museum by tonight before it closes," said Nightwing.

"Why don't we just hold it here until tomorrow so we're not in a rush?" asked Secret.

"Because Mighty Endowed knows we have it, and she'll try to take it back from us here, and I don't think we want another house party."

"Like she'd dare try to take us on again," said Slobo, flexing his muscles.

"Umm, I love to burst your bubble, Slo-brain," said Empress. "Secret and I were the ones that did it. You guys were to busy playing houseplant."

"Like we could help it," said Ray and Slobo, crossing their arms.

"I think you should let us take it to the museum, Nightwing," said Empress.

"Yeah, Empress and I can handle it," added Secret. The two girls then stood side by side.

"Hmmm, well if you think you can handle the responsibility, then you can go," agreed Nightwing.

"WEEEEEEE!" shouted the two girls as they held hands and screeched to the top of their lungs. Nightwing and the other boys all fell back from the ear shattering scream.

"BUT," shouted their mentor. "You HAVE to get the beetle to the museum BEFORE 10:00 pm, the hour of the full moon."

"Why?" asked Empress, grabbing the beetle.

"Because the power of the Blue Beetle works with the power of the full moon and whoever is holding it gains that Blue Beetle power. It wears off eventually, but whichever one of you is holding it gets that power, and if Mighty Endowed arrives and gets that beetle, then it's curtains."

Everyone in the room then froze and stared wide eyed at Nightwing. Empress looked at the beetle, and then quickly passed it into Secret's hands.

"Well now, have a good night, don't stay out too late, and keep away from guys with tattoos," Nightwing said walking away. He then turned back and looked at the girls who were still standing there. "Go."

Empress ran as fast as she could, still holding the Blue Beetle, and Secret flying above her. She stared up at the sky, and saw that sun was beginning to set. As beautiful as the scene was, they had little time to stop and admire. Just then, Empress froze in her place, trying to catch her breath. Secret hovered over her.

"What's wrong, Empress?"

"You'd—think—you'd think that Nightwing would've given us a map or something to WHERE this museum is. I mean, we've only been here for not that long, and I don't do museums, so there would be no way for me to find it and teleport there."

"Hopefully we'll find it," said Secret, looking around.

"So far so good," said a cloaked figure from atop a large building that towered the streets below. Next to her stood another cloak wearing figure. In the figure's hand held a large bow and arrow, and in the other figure's hand, was a golden lasso. The two watched Secret and Empress below looking confused and dumbfounded.

"Not quite," said cloak #2. "They're not moving and they don't really know where to go. I think maybe it's time we take over from here…"

Just as this was said, a large dark cloud then loomed over Jump City. Quickly, the two cloaked figures turned their direction to the sky.

"Night already?" asked Empress, scratching her head. "It'd better not rain. My hair is…"

"This doesn't look good. I'm feeling an evil presence."

Empress stared at her friend oddly.

"It's her!" said cloak #1. "Mighty Endowed is coming!"

"Let's move!"

"Who are they!?" exclaimed Empress as she saw two cloaked figures leap off of the building above them. One of them whipped out their lasso and wrapped it around a pole and swung down to the ground, bringing the other along with it.

The two figures stood up and looked at the girls.

"I bet their working for Endowed!" said Empress, whipping out her staff.

"NO!" exclaimed Secret. "LOOK!"

Everyone turned their attention to the dark cloud, as they saw the face of none other than Mighty Endowed being formed in it. Quickly, the face then disappeared as her body then floated down from the cloud.

"Guess who's back!" the evil villain said as she landed on the street pavement. "The beetle if you will."

"Over our cold, lifeless, limited animated bodies!" shouted cloak #1.

"Who are those guys?" asked Secret.

"For starters…we're girls!" shouted cloak #2 as she threw back her hood and pulled out her bow and arrows, revealing a blonde haired girl with a red mask over her face.

"And for enders….we're here to help!" added cloak #1 as she pulled off her hood, revealing another blonde haired girl with goggles on her head. The two girls threw off their cloaks and grinned at Mighty Endowed.

"I'm sorry," said Mighty Endowed. "But have we met?"

"Not necessarily," said the arrow wielding girl. "Name's Arrowette."

"And I'm Wonder Girl, and we're descendants of the ancient Juba-Shaka people!"

"Oookay," said Empress. "That somewhat clears things up."

"And this is supposed to scare me?" asked Mighty Endowed laughing. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Nope," said Wonder Girl.

"This is," finished Arrowette as she cocked back her arm, pulling on the energized arrow she used and released it, sending it flying for the femme fatale.

BLAM! The arrow exploded on contact with her chest, leaving behind a cloud of smoke. As Endowed opened her eyes, all she saw past the smoke, was a fist!

WAM! The powerful blow sent her flying backwards into a large nearby truck.

"Let's go!" said Secret as she flew to the fight. Empress ran right behind her.

Mighty Endowed stood up, rubbing her head, while the golden lasso of Wonder Girl wrapped around her body.

"Get the bull by the horns!" joked Wonder Girl.

"I'm not a pig, nor a COW!" screamed Endowed as she jerked her body around, yanking Wonder Girl and slamming her into the grounding, freeing her from being tied up.

Empress then appeared next to Endowed and began swinging her staff madly at the villain still holding the Beetle.

"Empress!" called Arrowette. "Over here!"

Empress quickly tossed the Beetle to Arrowette, who caught the statue.

"I grow weary of this," said Endowed as she grabbed the staff, and punched Empress right in the face, sending her flying back. Quickly, Arrowette tossed the Beetle into the air for Secret to catch, while she pulled back another explosive trick arrow, and fired it.

BLAM! It exploded again in Endowed's face, sending her flying backwards. As soon as her body went over the hole Wonder Girl was slammed into creating, the young girl flew out of the hole, slamming into the body of Endowed, causing her to drop to the ground, dazed and knocked out.

After leaving Mighty Endowed lying in the streets, Secret, Empress, Arrowette, and Wonder Girl had continued the rest of the way to the museum. It was now dark out, and the moon was beginning to appear full. The four were now on a subway there, surrounded by a group of passengers.

"Thanks again," said Secret, shaking hands with Wonder Girl and Arrowette. "I'm Secret and this is Empress of Young Justice."

"Nice to meet you two," said Wonder Girl. "Arrowette and I are descendants of the ancient Juba-Shaka tribe like we said earlier. Ever since the Blue Beetle was created, our people knew how dangerous it could be in the wrong hands, so a group was created then to protect it from the hands of evil. The group was called the Guardians and they were our ancestors, and up till this day we still protect it."

"Sounds like something out of a comic book," said Empress. "But if you're willing to help us get it to the museum, then by all means…"

"No," said Arrowette. "WE have to take that back and keep it from anyone else trying to steal it. I mean, what's gonna stop Mighty Endowed or someone else from breaking in and taking it?"

As they talked, Secret stood there listening, but was distracted when a small rubber ball hit her leg. She looked down and saw a young boy playing with it. She bent down and picked it up, handing it to the boy.

"You've got a point," answered Empress. "I wonder why Nightwing didn't think of that."

The boy bounced his ball again but this time lost grip of it, and watched it roll down to the empty end of the car.

"So I guess from here its goodbye, then?" asked Empress, handing the beetle to Wonder Girl.

The boy got up and ran after it, ending up at the end of the car. Secret watched the boy, as she noticed that he was staring out the back window at something. She began to sense something.

"Not goodbye, really," said Arrowette. "More like…"

"OH NO!" screamed Secret. Everyone quickly turned their attention at the end of the car, as half of it was ripped off, causing the boy to fly back.

"MY BABY!" screamed a lady, obviously his mother.

"I'll get him!" shouted Empress as she readied for teleportation.

Just then, Mighty Endowed appeared and grabbed the boy and held him in her arms. She then hopped on to the train.

"You'll what now?" asked the evil villain with a grin.

"Put him down!" ordered Secret.

"The Beetle, if you please."

"NEVER!" shouted Arrowette.

"Alright then…" Mighty Endowed then held out the boy.

"HERE!" Secret then grabbed the Blue Beetle out of Wonder Girl's grasp and tossed it at Endowed. She grabbed it and smiled.

"Thank you. Now here's the child." Endowed then tossed the child behind her and floated upwards.

"I got him!" Empress then teleported off and reappeared near the boy and grabbed him. Quickly, she teleported back onto the train.

"We've GOT to get that beetle back," said Wonder Girl. She then flew off and punched her way through the ground above her. Secret transformed into her ghastly form and floated through, while Empress teleported her and Arrowette to the above.

The four girls had made it on above ground and looked around for Mighty Endowed.

They had found her, but she was not looking normal. She was becoming dizzy, and her skin began to change.

Wonder Girl nudged Arrowette and then pointed into the sky. It was dark out, and the full moon had appeared.

"Not good," said Empress.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" said Mighty Endowed as she began to change her appearance. She soon began to sprout large blue wings, grew a powerful blue hide, and grew much larger than she originally was. The power of the Blue Beetle had taken affect.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Arrowette, as she readied her weapon. "Queen B."

"What has happened to me!?" shrieked the almighty Mighty Endowed. "I feel…I feel different. I feel stronger!"

"LET'S MOVE!" shouted Wonder Girl. The young girl flew for her target, but as she grew closer, Might Endowed extended her large arm, which transformed into the pincers of a beetle.

CLAMP! The large claws clamped onto Wonder Girl's body, immobilizing her. She then hurled the weakened body to the ground.

Empress then concentrated her mind on Mighty endowed, trying to lift her or immobilize her as well, but her attempts failed.

"She's drowning out my powers!" cried Empress.

"It's the power of—the Beetle," said a weakened Wonder Girl. "It's getting to me too!"

The two girls looked up at Secret who was still in ghastly mode circling Endowed.

"Why didn't it affect Secret?" asked Wonder Girl.

"She's different form us," said Empress. "Not sure how, but she is."

"Are we gonna stand here talking while she keeps walking?" asked Arrowette as she ran around Mighty Endowed, firing more and more trick arrows at the beast. Each one exploded in her face, but she was still up.

"RRAAAAAARRRRR!" she roared as she hopped into the air and beat her powerful wings, creating a gust of wind that sent Arrowette flying backwards into a car.

As Empress stared at Mighty Endowed, she was still holding the beetle. She remembered where the power of the beetle came from…and how it's activated. She looked up into the sky and saw the bright moon.

"Secret!" she shouted. "Look! The moon! You have to block it out! Your powers are still working, so you have to block it out using them."

Secret stared up and saw what she had to do. Though she was skeptic, she went along with it. She nodded at her teammate, and flew off into the sky.

Mighty Endowed then turned around and began stomping towards Empress and Wonder Girl.

"Forget money!" she said. "I can rule this pitiful City! In fact, THE WORLD!"

"Not unless your clock runs out," said Wonder Girl.

"Huh?" asked the large beast. She then looked into the sky, and saw Secret creating a large gas cloud which grew larger and larger every second, blocking the lunar rays. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" She then flew upwards for Secret with full speed.

"HURRY SECRET!" urged Empress. "SHE'S COMING!"

The cloud grew larger.

Mighty Endowed grew closer.

Larger.

Closer.

Larger.

Pause. Mighty Endowed froze in her place, as she felt immobile. She looked at the large cloud, which had grown large enough to block out the moon!

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Mighty Endowed, as she felt she was losing everything. The immense power and her beetle like appearance. She soon felt weaker than she originally was. Soon, she and the Blue Beetle statue came hurtling towards the ground, followed by a weakened Secret. Arrowette caught the Beetle, while Wonder Girl caught Secret.

"Well thanks for all your help, girls," said Empress.

"Yeah," added Secret. "We really made a great team. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah," replied Arrowette holding the beetle. "We'll let you know when we're in town again."

"Until then," said Wonder Girl turning around. "We'll exit Stage Right. See ya guys soon."

And after they said there goodbyes, Empress and Secret were on their way home.


	4. Sparks Fly

**Young Justice**

These kids don't worry about changes…the MAKE them…

Chap. 4

Sparks Fly

(NOTE: Due to the fact that I CANNOT find the right way to do "Brotherly Love", I'm just gonna skip it and save if for later, but for now, I'll post up Chap. 4 "Sparks Fly". You'll love this one! Oh and it might be a bit longer than usual chapters.)

Empress lay on her bed one early morning, reading a comic book. Ever since she had visited the comic book store with Impulse a few days back, she had become a bit interested in them. One of the titles she was entangled in was the "Static" series based on a superhero who could control the powers of electricity. Day and night and day and night she read these comics, not leaving her room for anything or anyone.

Nightwing, Ray, and Impulse would pass her room and listen to her screaming and shouting "NO! STATIC DON'T GO IN THEIR!" or laughing out loud.

Secret would complain that Empress was keeping her up and she couldn't get a wink of sleep.

The next morning Slobo and Impulse waited outside her door, wondering if she would ever come out. Just then, the door opened up and out walked Secret with the worst morning face they had seen.

"JEEZ!" exclaimed the two boys. "Empress?"

"Empress. She kept me up all night with that book," Secret then walked past them for the bathroom. "Oh, and if you thought I was bad, don't look at Empress."

Impulse and Slobo looked at each other nervously and then back at the door. Just then, Empress appeared at the door right in front of the two, with THE worst hair AND morning breath had ever seen.

"GASP!"

"I finally finished—yawn—finished reading all the issues of 'Static' three times in a row," she said. "Now I can finally go to the bathroom."

"Oh that is gross!" exclaimed Slobo.

"So are you and that's why I complain," she said as she walked for the bathroom door. She teleported inside and teleported Secret out, wrapped up in a towel and a tooth brush in her mouth. Empress then teleported back in.

"HEY! NO FAIR!" shouted Secret pounding on the door. "I wasn't done!"

"Just one of these days, Impulse," said Slobo as he turned around and walked off. "One of these days."

Nightwing stood in the hallway watching it all. He cracked the first smile in a while thinking about how this reminded him of an old friend of his.

Empress teleported right back out the bathroom, fresher than ever; her hair was back in a ponytail, and her skin was silky smooth again. She was back.

"AH!" she exclaimed while stretching. "I feel great."

"At least someone does," said an annoyed Secret as she walked into the bathroom.

"Well, I got the whole day ahead of me…so I'm up for Round 4!" Empress ran in her room and grabbed another issue of 'Static'. "Alright! In this issue he battles Tarmack!"

Just as she walked out of the room with the comic in her hand, ready to go stock up on food, Ray had called Young Justice to the main room.

Ray sat in Nightwing's seat on the computer. He pressed a couple of buttons and then on the screen appeared a man with a white mechanized suit. White glowing blasts of energy were fired from his hands.

"Who's that?" asked Impulse.

"The security cameras at Jump Bank picked this up," said Ray. "Bad guy robbing a bank, that's our cue. Let's go!"

Nightwing whipped out his staff and he and Ray led the others out to battle. Empress sighed and decided she'd read it later, so she rolled it up and stuck it in the back of her pants.

"Maybe later then…"

"HAHAHAHA!" laughed the villain that was robbing the bank of its possessions. "This is all too easy! No one can stop Rift! NO ONE!"

"I beg to differ," said Nightwing as he walked through the front doors.

"Young Justice, GO!" shouted Ray, as he, his mentor, and his teammates charged for the villain.

"I think I'll show you why they call me Rift," said the latter as he raised his hand in the air.

Nightwing and Young Justice stopped in their spots as they saw a small hole open up. Slowly, that small hole grew into a much larger one, making it a large portal. And something was coming through it. Something big.

"WHOA!" exclaimed the team as they saw a large reptilian beast emerge from the hole.

"Meet my pet," said Rift. "He's from the XYZ dimension and I call him fluffy."

"….Fluffy?" asked Impulse.

"How manly," joked Slobo as the two laughed hysterically.

"Grrrr, no on makes fun of Fluffy! Go get 'em my little pet."

"RRROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!" went the beast.

"Perfect," said Nightwing. "The bigger they are…"

"…the harder we hit," said Ray as his fists glowed with energy and he flew for the beast, blasting away at his body, but to his dismay, he didn't do much damage.

"My turn," said Secret as she transformed into her Ghastly form and began to grow and grow to the size of Fluffy. She began to reconfigure her shape and form, and when she was done, she had become an ever fiercer beast! "Ahem—RROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!"

The two monsters then began to duke it out, while the others charged for Rift. Nightwing began swinging his staff at Rift, who kept dancing around him, dodging them. Nightwing mimicked his moves but still missed. Ray flew over them and began firing blasts of energy at them, but with them moving around, it made it hard for him to hit anything.

"Alright, Impulse," said Empress, pulling out her own staff. "This guy moves quick…"

"But we move quicker." Impulse grabbed Empress and speeded over for Rift. Nightwing and Ray backed up while Empress stood in front of Rift and grinned.

"NOW!" she shouted as Impulse ran around the two at super high speed, creating a tornado.

The two ended up floating on the inside, and Empress began going to his body with the staff. Rift couldn't take the speed, but Empress could as she teleported over and over again, hitting him. Rift was now dazed.

Impulse slowed down and finally stopped. Just then, Fluffy had fallen to the ground, knocked out. As soon as it fell, it began to glow and started to melt.

"GROSS!" shouted Slobo. All the members of Young Justice walked over to Nightwing and Secret, who had turned back into herself. "When could you do that?"

"Never tried. What happened to Fluffy? I didn't do that?"

"Ugh," said Rift as he stood up, dizzy from the spin. He then looked down at his feet, and saw Empress's Static comic lying there. He bent over and picked it up.

"Oh no!" said Empress. "GIMME MY BOOK BACK!"

"Hmmm," he said as he flipped through the pages. He then grinned and closed the book, but then opened it right back up, transforming it into portal that began sucking everything up. "HAHAHA! Try and stop me now!"

"OH NO!" shouted everyone as they began getting sucked up. Impulse ran as fast as he could they other way, but even then was the pull to powerful. Empress then began to run for her book.

"NO! MY BOOK!" she screamed.

"EMPRESS!" screamed Slobo. "DON'T!"

Slobo leaped for his teammate and grabbed her, and now the two were hurtling for the portal.

"NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" they all screamed as they got closer and closer and closer and closer—until…

BLAM! ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! A powerful blast of what appeared to be electricity came out of the portal and blasted the two backwards. Everyone stared at the portal as a glowing bright orb shot out of the hole and grew life size. A human figure could be seen in the orb.

"What the—AAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Rift as the figure released a full blast of energy from his body, sending him flying backwards and knocking him out, which closed the portal up.

Everyone shielded their eyes from the powerful shine of the electricity. Empress and Slobo got on their feet and stared at the figure. Finally, the electric orb that surrounded him died down, and the figure floated down on the floor.

"Wait a minute," said Impulse. "Is that…"

"Static?" said Empress.

The figure turned around. He wore a baseball cap over his head; wore dark blue tights with pictures of lightning bolts on them; and he wore an orange hooded trench coat. He was the hero Static.

"Uh," said Static, scratching his head. "Can someone tell me what's going on here?"

Empress gasped as she fell back, passed out.

She opened her yes and stared at her blurry surroundings. She was now in the Justice Cave. Slobo stood over her, just staring. She shoved him back disgusted and looked around for Static. She looked over by the computer and saw the rest of Young Justice with Nightwing and Static. She wasn't dreaming.

Poof! She then teleported over to them and began poking him vigorously. She saw that her fingers were making contact. She wasn't dreaming. He was really here!

"Umm, not to be rude or anything, but you're touching me—why?" asked Static.

"You—you're real? You're real!" she exclaimed. "I can't believe my eyes."

"Humph," said Slobo. "I don't see the big deal. He puts his tights on one leg at a time just like the rest of us."

"What's with him?" asked Static.

"He's just jealous of the fact that his costume isn't as cool as yours, Static." Empress stared into his eyes with a large googley gaze. "Can I call you Static, Static?"

"Uh, I guess."

"Oh brother," said Slobo as he walked off.

"How'd he get here, Nightwing?" asked Impulse.

"I'm guessing Rift had something to do with it. His dimensional transportation powers took affect to Empress's comic book, and I guess Static just got zapped here. Ignore the pun."

"Oh great," said Impulse. "The one time I don't have my Super Space Chix comic book on me. There are powerful forces in this world against me, I swear it."

"Did you find out what happened to Fluffy?" asked Ray. "Why'd he turn into goop?"

"Dunno yet. I took a sample of the goop and I'll be running tests on it soon. In the mean time, we have to find out what to do with Static here."

"Whaddya mean!?" asked Empress, who was too busy choking her idol with a powerful bear hug. "Why can't he stay here with us? He could be a new member to the team."

"We'll see," said Nightwing as he stood up. "We'll see. You guys can go out and do whatever, but be on the alert. I'll let you know if anything comes up."

"WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screeched Empress. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Static, I'm gonna show you around! Let's go!"

"WHOA!" Static exclaimed as Empresses rushed him out of the Justice Cave. Ray, Secret, Impulse and Slobo trailed behind.

Nightwing turned back to the computer and continued analyzing Fluffy's DNA.

"So let me get this straight," said Static as he stood atop of a trash can lid and hovered over Young Justice who were all walking down to the mall, "I'm not really real?"

"Not in this dimension you're not," said Ray. "The dimension you're from is, I guess, the fictional world."

"So technically, I'm not real, huh?"

"No, you're real, just not in our world, but in your world, you're just as real as us."

Static slowed down a bit and hung his head low. The thought of him only being fictional somewhat got to him. He didn't know how to take the news.

"Don't worry about it, Static," said Impulse. "Cause if you die in your world, the comic creators can always bring you back to life through some odd turn of events. It happens with a lot of people."

"Thanks, that makes me feel a lot better," he sarcastically said.

"And don't worry, we'll get you home in a jiffy," said Slobo with a big grin. "The sooner, the better."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Static, scolding Slobo.

"Exactly what it means. As soon as Nightwing finds a way for you to get home, then it's adios, amigo!"

"You know, you've been really buggin' since I got here! It's not like I wanted to come here, you know! I didn't ask for all this!"

"Don't let him get to you, Static," said Secret.

"Yeah," added Empress. "Slobo annoys everyone. That's why nobody likes him."

Normally, Slobo would take this as a joke, but for some reason today, he took it very offensively. He remembered when he helped Empress earlier today in the fight with Rift. Now he regretted it.

Just as the group entered a mode of silence, they heard a loud scream. They saw a group of Mutant thugs running from around the corner, holding a bunch of purses they just lifted, along with other jewelry.

"Mutants!" said Impulse.

"Mutants?" asked Static.

"A big pain in the shmegegy," said Secret.

"Young Justice, GO!" said their leader. The members of Young Justice leaped into battle, including Static.

Slobo charged ahead of all of them and punched the first Mutant he saw back into a fire hydrant.

"Oh no! Young Justice! Let's get outta here!" screamed the Mutants.

"Don't think so!" said Impulse as he speeded up for them and grabbed the back of all of their underwears and stretched them out and wrapped them up together. "Hit it Static."

"I'm right with ya!" Static released a blast of electricity and lifted them up curled together to look like a ball. "So what have we learned here today, kids?"

"YOU SUCK!" shouted one of the Mutants.

"Jeez, is everyone in this world so nice?"

"No," said Slobo as he ran up and punched the ball of Mutants away. "Just me."

The Mutants all crashed into the fire hydrant, breaking off the side bolt. A burst of water came gushing for Empress, who was to busy looking at Static.

"Empress!" said Ray.

"Huh?"

WAM! The blast of water hit her in the face and nearly knocked her out. She stood back up dazed.

"Slobo!" shouted Ray. "What is wrong with you? You could've hurt her."

"It's water. Calm down, Dad."

Ray and Slobo glared at each other, and then he looked over at Static who was helping Empress.

"Forget this. I'm out." Slobo turned around and walked off.

"Slo…" began Impulse as he began to follow him.

"No. Let him go, Impulse. He needs to cool off."

"What's gotten into him?" asked Secret as she walked up to Ray. Ray looked behind him and looked at Empress. He knew exactly what was going on.

For the past two days, Static had been hanging out with Young Justice, getting shown around Jump City. He was enjoying himself, but still couldn't shake what he was told earlier. Slobo still hadn't returned. Impulse and Ray went out searching for him, but no luck.

Later on that night Nightwing, Ray, Impulse and Secret were all in the main room looking at the computer. Nightwing had finally finished analyzing Fluffy's DNA. And he didn't like what he saw.

"What's up, Nightwing?" asked Ray.

"The DNA of Fluffy," answered their mentor. "The reason why he—she—it turned into goo was because its DNA decomposed from a negative effect of dimensional transportation."

"Say what?" asked Impulse.

"He wasn't from this dimension. He was from another. His DNA doesn't match that of the DNA that someone is supposed to have from this dimension, which is why it had a negative effect and then just broke down on itself, turning it into goo."

"Wait a minute," said Ray as he looked at Nightwing. "You mean that…"

"Yeah. Same thing for Static. Because he came from the comic book which was a bit closer to our dimension, he has a longer time than Fluffy did, but I still don't know when it will happen. Unless we can find a way to get him back into his world, then…"

The conversation went on, and unknown to them, Static was standing right outside listening to the conversation. He looked at his hands and couldn't believe it.

"But we can't tell him yet," Nightwing. "We don't want him to get scared."

Just then, Empress walked up behind Static and surprised him, not hearing the conversation.

"How ya doing, buddy?" she asked, smiling. Static looked at her, and then back at himself. He couldn't go on with this.

"I'm sorry," he then turned around and ran out the front door past the rest of Young Justice.

"What's going on?" asked Secret. "Wait—do you think he heard us?"

"Let's go get him," said Ray.

"What's going on?" Empress was confused. "I want to know what's going on now!"

Nightwing looked at her with a grim stare. He didn't know how to break the news to her.

"This was a pretty interesting day," Static said as he rode on his trash can lid high in the dark sky over Jump City. "First, I get blasted from Dakota all the way to some other dimension that's crawling with weirdoes; I got a girl (as hot as she is) that won't leave me alone; a guy that hates my guts and I didn't even do anything; and now I'm finding out that my clock's ticking. Yep, this is one vacation I gotta tell the guys back at home."

Static flew over to a skyscraper and sat down. "I don't think I've ever been this homesick before."

He thought about the fun times he had while with Young Justice; from Slobo snapping at him and running away, to Empress smothering him and taking him out to malls. In fact, he was starting to miss her already, and he was just complaining about her.

"I wonder how much time I got left. Oh, man. Why do these things always happen to me? I don't ask for these things. They just follow me. I'm like a freakin' magnet to these things."

As he sat on the rooftop, he gazed at the stars and thought about how things were going for him now. Just then, he heard the sounds of flapping wings. He looked over to the edge of the rooftop and saw a group of large winged creatures flap to the top of the building and spread out, revealing a tall dark man hiding in them. He wore a purple leather jacket and had long red hair. His face was somewhat hidden under his hair, but it was still noticeable.

"Yep, a supercharged magnet," said Static as he stood up and held his guards.

"Don't worry, Static," said the man. "Don't be afraid of me. I'm not going to bite."

"This coming from a guy who looks like he's a stunt double for Dracula. Alright then, whaddya want?"

"My name's Dante. I'm here to help. I know what you're going through, Static. Nothing ever goes right for you; for me. We've both become outcasts to society, and who knows when our time will come. No one knows. Only time will tell. But I can help you."

Static stood there, calming down, staring into Dante's eyes. He was beginning to understand what he was saying.

"You're confused right now; lost. But if you join me—help me—then we can make things better." Dante held out his gray skinned hand and grinned. He looked at Static.

"Why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for this. But maybe I did when I signed up for this superhero gig. This should really be in the fine print."

"All will eventually be explained, Static. I can make things easier on your life…or what's left of it…"

Static's eyes widened, and then he closed, entering his deep state of thought. And then, he extended his hand out to Dante.

"Good choice," he responded as he shook his hand. "Very good." Just then, a swarm of bat creatures flocked around the two, and when the bats split up and flew off, Dante and Static were no longer standing there.

"Nobody likes me, huh?" said Slobo as he walked down the dark streets. He kicked anything that lay in his path, including small puppies. He didn't care. He was angry right now. "Forget them. I don't need anyone of them. I mean, I try to help—really I do—but it's just not good enough for her. Nothing's good enough for little Miss Empress. I don't treat her any different than she does me, but still she jumps down my freakin' throat. Why? I have no idea! And thanks to her and her new boyfriend, I've been reduced to talking to myself, but I'll worry about that later."

He continued walking down the streets aimlessly, ignoring cars that were coming for him. He didn't care. Right now, he hated everyone and everything.

SMASH! ZZZZZZAAAPP!

Slobo froze in his place and stared up at the Wayne Enterprises building that towered over him. He saw one of the top windows break and a body come flying out. The person flew on a trash can lid that radiated with an electric force…

"Static," Slobo said. "This just made my day."

Static came zooming down the side of the building and landed on the ground. He looked over at Slobo who stared him dead in the eyes.

"….I don't have time for this crud, Slobo," said Static as he rose back into the air, ready to take off.

"Stay," said Slobo. "Stay."

Static scolded Slobo yet again, and then lowered himself back to the ground.

"We don't have to do this, Slobo. Just let me get outta here and get back to work…"

"What're you up to?"

Static quickly held up what he held in his coat pocket, which were blueprints for Wayne Enterprises' solar powered light engine. He then put it back inside.

"I'm guessing it's for a new car, huh?" asked Slobo.

"I know what you want, Slobo," Static said as he charged up his fists with his electrical powers. "But what I don't know is why?"

"I WAS looking for some puppies to kick around, but I guess you'll have to do. Too bad your little girlfriend isn't here to see this."

"Girl—Empress? You—you—oh. I see. Grey with envy."

"Dunno what your talking about," said Slobo as he charged for his opponent. He ran for Static as if he were a mad bull, but missed as his target leaped out of the way.

"You know what I'm talkin' about. You like her."

"SHUT UP!" Slobo swung again in fury, but missed. Static was moving to quickly. "STOP MOVING!"

_"Don't let him stop you, Static," _said Dante over Static's ear piece. _"Bring me those blueprints. Young Justice cannot get in our way."_

"Dante?" asked Slobo, as he stopped for a moment.

"HRAH!" exclaimed static as he electrocuted Slobo to his knees.

"Oh—oh please, Fuse Box! I can take a hit harder than that!"

_"Static! Leave him! You must get here now! Forget him!"_

"I'm—I'm sorry, Dante. But this needs to be settled. Come on, Slobo. Get up you--"

WAM! Slobo shot off the ground and slammed his fists hard into Static's chest and would not stop. He knocked him off his trash can lid and continued ramming his bones as hard as he could.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Static released a powerful surge of energy from his body that lit up the streets of the city, so much that it gave off a signal to the rest of Young Justice who were searching for their comrades. They were now on the move to that area.

Slobo went flying back into a car, and Static came flying for him, but the muscle bound teen leaped out of the way. He came back for Static with a full frontal assault, but to his dismay, he missed. Now the two backed away from each other and took deep breaths.

"Don't tell me you're done, Static."

"I don't tell—I show!" Static fired another blast towards Slobo, but the latter merely tilted his head over, completely dodging the attack.

"My turn…"

"SLOBO!" called someone from behind. It turned out to be Empress and the rest of young Justice. "Slobo! Static! What's going on?"

"Stay back, Empress," Slobo ordered. "This is between me and your thieving boyfriend!"

"Thieving?" asked Ray. "What's going on here? Static?"

"Don't start jumping down my throat, Ray," Static shot back. "You and your little club don't even deserve to ask what's goin on with me, when you guys are keeping stuff from me."

"What's he yaking about?" asked Slobo, confused.

"You guys were just gonna let me croak! But that's fine with me. I'm getting the help I deserve right now! Dante's helping me, something you chumps couldn't do."

"Dante!?" exclaimed Empress.

"Dante's not the guy you want to be messing with, Static," said Ray. "Please, Static, let us help you."

"NO! I just want you guys to leave me alone. Right now I'm gonna finish off Slobo here and I'm off. Please, I'm begging you to stay away!"

"Not gonna happen."

"No, Ray," said Slobo. "Let us finish up here. And then you can take to jail what's left of him."

"But there won't be ANYTHING left of him!" said Empress, as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"…Empress?" called Slobo and static, as they slowly calmed down. They stared at the sobbing Empress as she fell to her knees.

"Why are you guys fighting?" she asked. "Please, Slobo. LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"I don't believe it! He's freakin' stealin' and I'm STILL the bad guy! Nothing I do is good enough for you, huh Empress?"

"…Slobo? Wha…?" She was truly confused, but then it slowly was coming together; the lashing out at Static; the rescue that he preformed in their fight with Rift. Everything was falling together. She then turned her attention to Static. "Static? What's goin…"

"I'm sorry, Empress," he said as he slowly walked over to her. "I'm so sorry. I—I'm just so confused with what's going on with everything. Things are hard in my life as it is, and now things have gotten even complicated. I always knew this would last forever, but not this soon. To be honest, I wanted to leave a long time, if I had the chance. But then I was getting used to everything—I was starting to like you. But—I'm just so lost right now. Dante is the only one that can help me."

"Don't believe him! Please don't Static. Stay here with us. Nightwing'll find a cure for you. I just know it…"

"Wait," said Slobo. "You mean—Static?"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the super charged hero as he fell to his knees. He looked at his hands and noticed how they slowly began to fade off, and then feel as if they were liquefying. It was happening. "Oh no! Not yet! DANTE!"

"Dante can't help you, Static," said Ray, grimly. "I'm sorry, but Dante can't help you."

Static looked at Ray, and then Empress and Slobo. Everything was slowly beginning to distort. It was happening. It was happening.

"Dante," Static said. He understood now. He looked over at Slobo who rushed over to him.

"What was going on with me!" said Slobo. "I'm—sorry…"

"Rematch, Slobo. A rematch when I get back—if I get back." Static cracked a weak smile and then zoomed off into the air, high above Jump City. He stretched out his arms and released all of his electrical energy. He felt his body weakening and weakening more and more.

Empress rushed over to Empress and hugged him as hard as she could, and Slobo stood there, shocked and lost.

Then, the whole team stared into the sky as they saw Static's body disappear into beautiful sparks in the sky as if it were Independence Day. Though the occasion was not a beautiful one.

"Off with a bang, baby," said Impulse as he stared at the lights. "Off with a bang."

"We'll miss you, Static," said Ray. "When you come back, we'll be waiting."

Slobo and Empress stared off into the sky together, but then realized that they were hugging each other and quickly let go.

Meanwhile, the dropped blueprints for the engine floated from the sky, and were caught by a winged bat like creature….


	5. Point Taken

**Young Justice**

These kids don't worry about changes…they MAKE them…

Chap. 5

Point Taken

"Alright, Rip Roar," said Nightwing, spinning his bo staff in his hands. "You're going down!"

"Alright, Young Justice!" said Ray. "Hit him hard and make him cry!"

Nightwing and Young Justice had responded to a distress call from the county fair downtown. It turns out that a mighty, four armed, beastly warrior who calls himself Rip Roar was causing an uproar at the fair, destroying rides, food stands and everything else in his path.

"Bring it on!" shouted the large behemoth, as he charged for Young Justice with his clubs in his four arms.

Quickly, Ray flew out of the way, followed by Secret who flew off in her ghastly form, followed by Empress who teleported away, and followed by Impulse who ran off, leaving Slobo there on his own.

"Huh?" said the muscular teen as he ran for Rip Roar, wondering where his teammates went.

WAM! Rip Roar slammed his clubs across Slobo's face, sending him flying into a cotton candy stand.

"HEY!" shouted Impulse. "That's my buddy there!"

Impulse turned around and ran for Rip Roar. He ran up his large body up to his head and began giving him a noogy. Before Rip Roar could grab him, he ran down to his armpits and began tickling him.

"Ahahahahaha!" laughed Rip Roar as he dropped his weapons. He then stopped laughing as he stared ahead of him and saw someone charging for him at full speed. "Huh?"

"TIME TO RETURN THE FAVOR!" shouted the person, who turned out to be Slobo. The powerful fist, belonging to Slobo, rammed into Rip Roar's face, sending him flying backwards into a row of stands.

Impulse turned to his friend next to him and smiled, until he saw that he had a large pink beard.

"What?" Slobo asked.

Rip Roar managed to stand up, and then stared at Empress, who stood right in front of him.

"Awww," he said sarcastically. "Look at little girly…"

"HYAI!" she screamed as she leaped into the air and began kicking away at his face.

The large hulking beast's head went left and right and up and down as she continued kicking him.

"RRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he shouted as he grabbed her by the leg and held her upside down.

"…Uh, hi?" said Empress, nervously. Rip Roar then leaned back and hurled the young hero away. She quickly teleported away, and then reappeared in front of Slobo.

"WHOA!" screamed the two as they collided and fell to the ground. Impulse stared at the two as they stood back up. The cotton beard was now gone off of Slobo's face, but now it rested on Empress's face. The two now stared at her.

"What?"

"It ends here, Rip Roar!" shouted Ray as he and Secret stood back to back, holding up their guards.

Just as Rip Roar was ready to pound them into the ground (or at least attempt to), Nightwing leaped into the air and held his staff pressed against Rip Roar's neck, bringing the beast to his knees.

"Grr—what's your problem, Rip Roar?" asked Nightwing. "All these innocent people—for what?"

"Rip Roar mad! Rides stink bad! I not even feel sick on ride! It weak! Rip Roar give rides two thumbs—DOWN!"

Rip Roar grabbed Nightwing's body and slammed him into the ground. He raised his fists high into the air, ready to pound the living day lights, and everything else, out of Nightwing. Just then….

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! BLAM! A series of laser blasts were shot at Rip Roar's back, causing the beast to stop what he was doing and jump up in pain.

"Huh?" Everyone looked into the direction the blasts came from, but only saw a cloud of smoke and the silhouettes of five figures inside.

"Point Men, take it to the house!" commanded the voice of what sounded like a female. And then, from out of the smoke, emerged five young heroes. They all wore tight blacks uniforms with silver linings. In the team of five was a short, black male; a large muscular boy with rough, gray skin; a reptilian like kid with a long tail; a white ghostly being; and a winged gray skinned girl.

"Short Cut!" shouted the winged girl. "Pass the rock!"

"Gotcha!" responded the short black boy known as Short Cut. He stared at Rip Roar and concentrated on him. Just then, the large beast vanished and reappeared in front of the large muscular brute.

"A teleporter?" said Empress, scratching her head.

"Go get 'im, Blockade!" shouted Short Cut.

"I'm on it!" shouted the one known as Blockade. He rushed for Rip Roar and began wailing his fists at his face, doing more damage than Young Justice did. He then cocked his leg back, preparing for a powerful kick. He did just this, and sent Rip Roar flying backwards yet again into more stands.

"Rip Roar no like you!" shouted the beast as he rose to his feet. He was then confronted with the ghostly member of the team, Blank Slate. "RRAAAHH!"

He began swinging all of his fists at Blank Slate, but to his dismay, all his blows went straight through his target.

"…My move," said Blank Slate, as she transformed her body into a physical form, and uppercut the brute.

The reptilian boy, known as Serpenteen, lashed out his tongue at Rip Roar and wrapped it around his leg.

"Gway Yady—cath!" shouted Serpenteen as he yanked Rip Roar into the air and flung him towards the winged girl, leader of the team, Gray Lady.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" screamed Rip Roar as he went flying for Gray Lady.

"My ball!" Gray Lady leaned back in the air as Rip Roar flew over her, and kicked his large body into the air. She quickly moved out of the way, allowing him to come crashing down the ground.

"Ugh," he said before losing consciousness.

The team of five then came together and stood over the defeated body.

"Ummm," who are you guys?" asked Ray.

"We're the Point Men," answered Gray Lady.

"…Well that answers one question," said Nightwing as he walked over towards the two teams. "But where'd the laser blasts come from?"

"They came from me," said a voice from behind.

Young Justice and Nightwing quickly turned around to see a tall, red headed man holding to laser guns in his hands.

"It's been a while, Robin—or should I say 'Nightwing'?"

"…Speedy?"

The man clicked his guns together and then grinned. "It's Arsenal now…"

Arsenal and Nightwing stood atop of a tall building in Jump City, staring at the night skies above them. There was a long uncomfortable silence amongst them.

"…So, umm, 'Arsenal'?"

"Yeah," replied the gun wielding hero. "I kinda outgrew the bow and arrows. It's all about these babies now." Arsenal held up his laser and twirled them in his hands. "'Nightwing?'"

"Uh yeah, I kinda outgrew the whole Bird Boy thing. So what brings you down here?"

"Well, I heard that the Titans have been doin' pretty lousy. What with the gang split up and Starfire gone…"

"Yeah," said Nightwing, coldly. "I know."

"I thought that you and I could fix that. I heard you were still active, so why not help out an old friend."

"How's Titans East going?"

"We're still together, surprisingly enough. Well, except for Tempest, he left a while back…"

"Tempest?"

"Aqualad. You'll meet him someday."

There was another long silence.

"So, you're here to help, huh? What's with the kids?"

"Well, actually, I found them. They were a group of kids who had great talent, but weren't using it the right way. I decided to help them and train them; be their mentor, and that's how the Point Men were born. Gray Lady's their leader. She's quite the commander I was hoping for. Once again, we're here to help out, Nightwing."

"Thanks for the offer, Arsenal, but I've already got kids of my own. They can handle the job just fine."

"…Like they handled Rip Roar and might I add my team took him out in exactly 3 min. and 29 sec.?"

"…You were timing them?"

"They gotta be quicker next time if they want to be top team."

Nightwing grinned at Arsenal. He knew just what he was implying.

"Do I smell a challenge?"

"You always were one for competition. I guess you could call it a challenge, then. Whaddya say? Young Justice VS The Point Men."

"For what?"

"To see who's the better mentor and better team?"

"Winner gets?"

"Nothing. Just a friendly battle between friends."

There was a slight pause in the conversation, and then Nightwing grinned.

"Alright then. We'll see who has the better team. Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

And at that, the two heroes stood at the edge of the building and continued staring off into the sky.

"You know, Nightwing?"

"What?"

"I still have that bow of mine that you broke. You remember that, don't you?"

"Don't tell me you're still mad about that? We were playing to win," laughed Nightwing.

"Nah, I'm over it. It's just that whenever I look at that, I remember how you and I were just itching to win that tournament. We wouldn't let anything stand in our way, or at least you wouldn't, and my bow is proof of that—ha ha! I just thought I'd let you know that I'm gonna return the favor."

Arsenal and Nightwing then stared at each other.

It was sun rise in Jump City, and not even the villains were awake yet. Nightwing had gotten no sleep whatsoever. All night he trained and trained, going at it with his punching bag and studying what little he knew about the evolution of Speedy.

He stopped hitting the punching bag and walked into the main room. There he saw Young Justice sitting around waiting for their mentor.

"Hopefully you guys got a good night's rest," said Nightwing.

"No way!" said Slobo, jumping up. "I was WAY too excited about this match. I SOO wanna teach those guys what's what and who's who around here!"

"Yeah," Ray added. "I can't wait to start. A little competition is just what we need to start off the day."

"Nice to know you guys are up for the challenge, though you didn't really have much of a choice."

"Man, I'm gonna run circles around those guys!" said Impulse as he began zipping around the room. "Like this. And like this. Or maybe like this. Or even this. No this!"

Before Impulse could zip off again, Nightwing grabbed him and held him by the collar.

"Yeah, whatever. This fight isn't gonna be that easy, guys. Arsenal and I partnered you guys up with the perfect match for the competition: Slobo VS Blockade due to brute force…"

"Alright!"

"…Empress VS Short Cut, seeing as how you both share teleportation powers…"

"Doesn't mean a thing," replied Empress. "I'm still the kin—queen. Hehe."

"No you were right the first time," Slobo said.

"…Impulse VS Serpenteen because his slender slick body can easily evade anyone of these guys, but you Impulse are quick enough to keep up…"

"Too young to die, too fast to live," cheered the young speedster.

"…Secret VS Blank Slate. The two of you both share similar powers. Pairing her up with anyone else would just be murder."

"Fair enough," Secret nodded.

"I guess that leaves me with Gray Lady, huh?" asked Ray.

"Of course. The both of you can fly; she doesn't seem to carry any other abilities but flight, so maybe you can use that to your advantage."

"Uhh, Nightwing. I have to admit, I don't feel comfortable hitting a girl."

"…Then DON'T hit her, just blast her—do whatever. But we have to win."

Everyone stared at each other win the thought of victory on their minds, especially Ray and Nightwing.

"Alright," Ray answered. "I won't let you down. Young Justice, GO!"

Arsenal and the Point Men sat atop the same building he and Nightwing were on last night. They were sitting there, relaxing before their match.

"Why are we doing this again?" asked Gray Lady. "I mean, I thought we were here to help out, Arsenal, not fight them."

"Yeah," said Serpenteen who was slung around Blockade's shoulders as if he were a feathered boa. "Those guys were pretty cool. What's the deal?"

Arsenal sat away from his team, reloading his weapons. He turned to them and grinned.

"Retribution, my dear team," he answered. "Retribution."

"…Huh?" asked Blockade, scratching his head in confusion.

"Meaning someone isn't over their defeat back in the Tournament of heroes," commented Blank Slate.

Arsenal shot a dark glare at the ghostly figure, grinding his teeth.

"She didn't mean it, Arsenal," Gray Lady said quickly, jumping to her teammates' defense. "Really."

"Watch it, Blank Slate. I formed this team, so I can easily get rid of anyone of you—and right now you've just made my naughty list."

"…So are we gonna fight or what?" asked Short Cut.

"What's the prize anyway?" asked Serpenteen.

Arsenal and Gray Lady scolded Serpenteen.

"Just asking."

The sun finally lit up the sky, awakening everyone to the new day. The streets were still empty, which allowed plenty of room for Young Justice and the Point Men to have their battle.

The two teams walked down the street; each one standing on opposite ends. They all stared at each other, all of them burning with enthusiasm.

The two leaders of each team, along with the mentors stepped forward to each other, leaving the rest of the team standing behind still.

"Why are we still standing like this?" asked Impulse to Slobo.

"Cause is makes us look all heroic and cool," he answered while hiking up his pants and puffing out his chest. "You'll learn about being hip like me someday, kid."

Empress and Secret both rolled their eyes.

Nightwing, Arsenal, Ray, and Gray Lady were all standing face to face.

"So this is where the fight's gonna be?" asked Nightwing.

"Nope," answered Gray Lady.

"Then where?" Nightwing and Ray were both confused.

Arsenal smiled and then pulled out a set of keys with a car alarm attached to it. He pressed the button and then a small beep sound was heard.

Ray looked behind Arsenal and saw a trailer that was parked on the side of the road.

"…Are you serious?" he asked. "And here I thought superheroes got—paid—a load of—WHOA!"

Ray did not get to finish his line as he and Nightwing stared into the sky and saw a large dome like ship float down above Jump City, engulfing it into a dark shadow.

"You were saying?"

"I fold."

"Shall we step inside?" asked Gray Lady. Just then, all of the young heroes and mentors were transported onto the large dome as it took off into the sky.

"I soo feel like I'm in a 'Clash of the Planets' episode right now," said Impulse as he appeared in a flash of light inside of the large dome.

"How'd you afford this?" asked Nightwing, brushing himself off.

"We built it. I think it looks pretty good, don't you think?"

"…And exactly HOW long have you been planning this rematch?"

"Hey Gray Lady," called Ray, looking around inside the dome.

"Yeah?"

"You guys just finished building this recently, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you had enough time to test it out, right?"

"Yeah."

"What'd you test?"

"If it was suitable for a fight to be held here."

"What about a test flight?"

"…Actually, this is the first time it's been off of land."

Ray then grew quiet as he looked to the rest of his teammates.

"I guess now would be a bad time to mention I get a little air sick," said Slobo, holding his stomach.

Impulse quickly grabbed Slobo and dragged him to the other side of the dome, separating the sick hero from the other members of the team.

"Are we gonna get started or what?" asked Blockade, flexing his muscles. "I'm just itching for a fight! And I really wanna take on lil' runt over there. everyone knows who they're facing?" asked Arsenal. Everyone nodded. "Then let the fight begin!"

Arsenal raised his hand in the air, and as he did this, each and everyone in the dome began to vanish in a small, booming explosion, one by one.

"This looks familiar," said Nightwing, grinning just before he vanished as well.

Slobo and Blockade both appeared in a large virtual simulation of a construction site.

Secret and Blank Slate both appeared in a desert.

Impulse and Serpenteen appeared a large city.

Empress and Short Cut appeared in a castle.

Ray and Gray Lady appeared in a lava pit.

And Nightwing and Arsenal appeared in a battle arena that was very similar to the one they fought in years ago.

"This looks even familiar," commented Nightwing. Just then, he heard a clicking sound, as if a gun was being cocked. He looked over at Arsenal who held up his laser guns up at him. "But this is new."

"And we start now."

BLAM!

"Come on, Blockhead!" shouted Slobo as he backed up, dodging the blows that Blockade threw at the small hero. "This is getting boring real fast! I guess that's the advantage of being a runt! You can't lay a hand on me!"

Blockade then stopped and backed up.

"Who said I was going to lay a hand on you?"

"Huh?"

Blockade quickly grabbed a large metal pipe and swung it at Slobo, knocking him back into an unfinished wall. Blockade looked at the pipe he just struck Slobo with and saw a large dent in it.

"Jeez, kid. You've got one tough noggin there."

"…You don't know the half of it." Slobo stepped out of the wall and charged for the behemoth at full speed, ready to head-butt him.

WAM! The two collided with a powerful force, sending Blockade flying backwards into a pile of steel bars.

"Am I here?" asked Impulse as he began jumping here and there with his super speed, circling Serpenteen. "Or am I there? How 'bout now? Now?"

Serpenteen nearly broke his neck trying to keep up with Impulse's speed. He lashed out his tongue numerous times, trying to catch him, but failed.

"Here we go," he said as he cleared his throat and began hacking out purple gunk from his mouth. He collected it in his cheeks, and spit it out at Impulse. He managed to get it to land on the speedster's face, causing him to loose sight of what was going on. "Take that!"

"HEY!" screamed Impulse as he began running around all over the place, not knowing where he was going. "No fair!"

Serpenteen fell all over the ground laughing at his opponent's predicament.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Impulse screamed and shouted and ran left and right in confusion. He crashed into building doors and cars, still blinded.

Nightwing ducked, dodging Arsenal's blast. He quickly tucked and rolled away from him and whipped out his staff.

"Missed," said Arsenal.

"Why don't you try again?"

Arsenal began firing more blasts, but Nightwing quickly swung his staff around, reflecting all of the attacks back at Arsenal. The sharp shooter then leaped out of the way and continued firing.

"Humph." Arsenal put away his guns and then began swinging his fists at Nightwing.

"I see—you've—been—practicing," said Nightwing, still trying to dodge his opponent's assaults.

"Nothing beats hand to hand combat."

"I totally agree."

Nightwing swung his staff for Arsenal, but the latter leaned back, avoiding the swing and then flipped back. He wrapped his feet around the bo staff kicked it in the air.

"My staff!" Nightwing leaped in the air, caught it, and brought it down with tremendous force. Arsenal looked up and blocked with his foot as he executed a powerful back kick.

The roaring boom of the collision echoed throughout the arena. It was then followed by silence, and the sound of something cracking: Nightwing's staff.

The metal weapon broke in half and fell on the ground, leaving Nightwing to mourn over his loss.

"Told ya' I'd return the favor," Arsenal said with a grin.

"…Karma. How I hate it so."

"HYAI!" shouted Secret as she fired pockets of gas at Blank Slate, but to her dismay, the latter dodged them all with very little effort.

"Just because you have the same powers as me, doesn't mean that you know how to use them," said Blank Slate.

"Who are you?"

"Blank Slate: your worst nightmare!" Just as she said this, she grew larger and larger until she exploded into a large cloud of dark blue mist.

Secret was engulfed in the smoke, blinded. She had no way to see where she was going. She was trapped.

"Thank you, Nightwing," she said to herself. "Instead of giving me someone to fight that I might have an advantage over, you put me against my exact equal. But how does she have my powers?"

"You mean you don't know?" asked Blank Slate's voice.

"Know what?"

Blank Slate appeared behind her and swiftly moved in front of Secret.

WAM!

Secret was punched in the face, causing her to lose her balance.

"No time for idle chit chat, Secret. This is a competition, and fight we must."

"Humph." The young hero rose to her feet and ran for her target. She swung her fist, but to her dismay, it went right through Blank Slate. It wasn't the real one.

"Here I am."

"HYAI!" Secret whirled around and executed a back kick, but still the blow went through her. "GGRRAAAAAAAAAAHHH! Stop doing this!"

"Here I am," said Empress as she began teleporting back and forth throughout the castle dining room. Short Cut stood there, trying to find out where she'd be teleporting next in hopes of stopping her. He looked up and saw her hanging from the chandelier. "Now I see why Impulse has so much fun doing this."

POOF! Short Cut then teleported away and appeared in front of Empress.

"Not cool."

The two then vanished as Short Cut teleported them away from the dining room and into the hallway. Lined up on the walls was a long row of knight's armor with axes in their hands.

"Alright, Shorty," said Empress with a grin, as she whipped out her staff. "Let's do this."

"Whatever you say, Queen." Short Cut then looked to his side and stared at the knight's armor. He then vanished, leaving his opponent still standing there.

"Huh?" Empress slowly walked down the hallway, wondering where he could be. She had no idea where he could be. As she continued to walk, she had not noticed the pair of eyes that were following her from within the knight's armor behind her.

Clunk! Empress quickly turned around as she heard the sound a clunking metal, and saw one of the knight's armor holding an axe in his hands.

"AAAHHHH!"

The knight swung the axe into the wall and broke off the blade. It then began swinging the stick around at Empress, who was teleporting away from harm. The knight followed her every move.

"What ever happened to chivalry?" exclaimed Empress as she blocked the stick with her staff. She then teleported again and appeared behind its legs. Quickly, she sliced her staff through the legs and watched as it collapsed to the ground, revealing Short Cut inside.

"Alright, Shorty. It's over."

"Yeah right."

Short Cut then looked past Empress towards another knight's armor and teleported inside of it.

"It ain't over until I win, Empress!"

Empress continued dodging his assaults with the axe. She then began to think to herself as she noticed something about Short Cut.

_Short Cut's always focusing on something right before he teleports, something that I don't need to do. Maybe he has to concentrate hard on where he's gonna teleport to next. So if I can throw him off concentration, then I'd have the upper hand…_

Ray leaped from stone to stone in the lava pit, avoiding Gray Lady's assaults. As Ray hopped off of one stone, Gray Lady came and destroyed it with her powerful fists.

"You can run, I can fly," said Gray Lady, "and there's no way that you can hide."

"Who's hiding?" said Ray as he leaped onto another rock. He turned to his opponent and readied his fists for attack. He charged up his fists and fired a blast of energy to Gray Lady.

"AAAAHHHHHH!" she screamed as she was struck by the blast, causing her to lose balance and crash land onto another rock. She quickly stood up and extended her wings.

"Ready?"

"Lady, I was born ready."

Gray Lady flew off at full speed from her stone to Ray, who in turn flew off of his rock towards his opponent.

The two stared at each other as they grew closer and closer. They could see the determination in the other's eyes. Nothing was going to stop them. Nothing.

WAM! Slobo landed a powerful blow to Blockade's head. The latter retaliated with a head butt, sending Slobo flying backwards into a cement truck.

The truck tipped over and all of the wet cement poured out on top of Slobo.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. "THIS IS SO NOT FAIR! OH YOU'RE SUCH A NOID!"

Blockade walked towards Slobo who was neck deep in cement. It would be only a matter of time before he was stuck for good.

"I wouldn't move so much if I were you. That things like quick sand: the more you struggle, the worser your situation becomes."

"….Worser?"

_"Winner: Blockade," _said the computer system as it teleported Slobo away.

"How does it feel?" asked Serpenteen, who dodged all of Impulse's failed attempts at punching. Still blinded by the gunk, Impulse could hardly tell where Serpenteen was.

"When I get my hands on you…!"

"Which you haven't even managed to do yet!" laughed the snake like hero. Serpenteen leaped into the air and began kicking Impulse in the face. He was as helpless as a baby.

"GAAAHHHH!" screamed the speedster. He backed up, dazed. "There is no way I'm losing!"

Just then, Impulse began to shake and vibrate. Serpenteen could even feel the pulse waves coming from him. Impulse began to look like a still giant blur.

"What's he doing?"

Serpenteen watched as he saw the gunk on Impulse's face slowly dissolve, letting the light shine on his skin once again.

"What the…?"

"I can speed up actions to bring about my future actions and anything else happening to me."

"Huh?"

"I used my incredible speed to speed up time. So what would've taken maybe a day to get rid of, I did in a few seconds. No more gunk in this trunk."

"That stinks on so many levels."

Impulse ran for Serpenteen and cocked his fist back, winding up for a powerful punch.

WAM! The reptilian boy was sent flying into a group of buildings.

"It's over. I win."

_"Winner: Impulse." _Serpenteen then vanished.

"Come out and fight me!" cried Secret as she kicked and punched all of Blank Slate's copies, still trying to find the real.

"If you say so." Just then, the real Blank Slate appeared in front of Secret. "BOO!"

"GRRAAAHHH!" screamed Secret as she then began to transform into her ghastly form. As she did this, she morphed her gaseous form into a physical monstrous form of a large bat like thing.

"Boo to you, too."

Secret extended out her claws and grabbed Blank Slate, who has morphed into her physical form.

"Now tell me who you ar—"

_"Winner: Secret."_

Blank Slate then poofed away, leaving Secret behind.

Empress swung her staff at Short Cut, who still hid in the knight's armor. She managed to slice off the legs again, causing him to fall. All of the armor fell off except for the helmet.

"Perfect!" Empress then ran for her opponent and turned the helmet backwards.

"HEY! I CAN'T SEE!"

"As blind as a bat. Looks like I got the upperh—"

Just then, Short Cut teleported away.

"Huh? Hey!"

"I know what you were trying to do," said Short Cut's voice as it echoed around the hall. Empress had no idea where he could be. "You thought if you take away my sight, then I don't know where I'm teleporting to. Well you're right about that. But you're forgetting one thing…"

Empress looked up as she saw a helmet fall over her face.

"…this is my turf, and I know what's up and what's down."

Short Cut leaped down and tripped Empress down to the ground. He grabbed her staff and held her down.

"It's over."

"Noo!"

_"Winner: Short Cut."_

Ray blasted as many balls of energy that he could at Gray Lady, who dodged them all with her maneuverability. She flew for Ray and began clawing away at him, but Ray was just as quick and hopped out of the way.

Gray Lady grabbed him from behind and flew into the air with him.

"You're quick," she commented.

"Likewise," he answered with a grin.

Once they reached to top of the pit they were in, they let go of each other and continued fighting.

Gray Lady continued to block Ray's assaults. It was useless. Gray Lady had the upper hand.

"This fight's going to the Point Men!" exclaimed Gray Lady as she flew and grabbed Ray.

"One thing wrong with that." Gray Lady and Ray both dropped down head first at full speed. "My team's better."

They continued to drop at full speed for the pit.

"You're a good leader, Ray. But I'm better."

"Says you."

Closer and closer they grew.

"And if you ever need someone to take lessons from, you know who to talk to."

"Sorry…"

Closer.

"…but position of tutor has already been filled…"

Ray then pushed himself away from Gray Lady as they came up to the bottom of the lava pit. Gray Lady struggled to stop herself from hitting the lava. She shifted her body away from the lava and ended up flying straight into the side of the pit. Her dazed body crawled out of the crater she made, only to see Ray hovering above her with glowing fists.

"…but if it doesn't work out, I'll give you a call."

Gray Lady fell to the ground, weakened. She had lost.

_"Winner: The Ray."_

The winners were then teleported to Nightwing and Arsenal's location. Blockade, Short Cut, Secret, Impulse, and Ray all looked around, confused as to why they were here, until they saw their mentors battling it out. Ray looked down at his feet and saw Nightwing's broken bo staff lying on the ground.

"You know—ah—this could—grr—go on all day," said Nightwing, blocking Arsenal's fists and kicks.

"I'm prepared."

Nightwing stared at Arsenal. It was like reliving an old memory.

Robin and Speedy looked beneath them as the ground began to crumble. The asteroid they stood upon was giving way.

"May the best man win," said Speedy.

"I intend to."

The ground disintegrated as they began to fall down towards the nearby moon.

"COME ON, NIGHTWING!" cheered Ray as he held the broken staff. "YOU CAN DO IT!"

"Nice kid you got there," complimented Arsenal as he backed up.

"You have no idea."

Nightwing leaped into the air and landed on top of a floating rock. Arsenal followed his movements but leaped even higher. He pulled out his guns and fired at Nightwing. The latter hopped off of the rock and landed back on the ground, running from the blasts. The laser blasts rained down from the sky, circling Nightwing. He looked behind him as he saw Arsenal land safely on his feet.

CRACK! The ground around them began to break apart. Soon there would be nothing beneath their feet. But even still, they stood their ground.

The two finally fell through into the dark crater that formed. They soon ended up in a deep dark cave, both of them at a disadvantage to the blackness.

"Alright, Nightwing," called Arsenal. "It ends here. The final fight between you and me to find out who's better."

"I thought it was just a rematch?"

"Whatever you'd like to call it. But I still see it as taking back what's mine: the rightful spot in the light! My rightful spot. I could've one, and you took that from me that should've been mine. I'm taking it back. That's true justice."

"True justice? Dante. You've talked to Dante."

Nightwing walked around aimlessly in the darkness, trying to follow Arsenal's sound.

"He made me realize what I was missing. That empty void in me needs to be filled, and it can only be filled with victory, Nightwing. It'll make everything right again."

Nightwing swung his fist, thinking he finally caught up to Arsenal's voice, but to his dismay he missed.

"Does winning mean that much to you? It isn't everything…"

"It's just the—"

"Only thing that matters." Nightwing finished his sentence, knowing what he was going to say. He hadn't realized it until now, but Arsenal was turning into himself. He remembered when he was that determined to win. And it was that determination that brought him to victory. Without it, he'd probably be in Arsenal's shoes now. And if that same determination helped him those years ago, then it would him now.

"Game over, Nightwing!" shouted Arsenal as he leaped up behind the former, his fists wailing in the air. "You—"

"Win!" Nightwing preformed a powerful back kick at Arsenal, sending the gun wielding hero out of the crater.

Nightwing jumped out of the crater as well and stood over the defeated friend. Arsenal looked up at the former boy wonder and saw his extended hand.

"Dante can't help you win. You're heart and determination is all the power you need."

"I thought he could help me," Arsenal said as he grabbed Nightwing's hand.

"A lot of people have thought that."

"NIGHTWING!"

"ARSENAL!"

Both the Point Men and Young Justice ran for their mentors and tackled them to the ground.

"Did ya win did ya win did ya win did ya win did ya win did ya win?" they all asked.

The two adults looked at each other and grew quiet, awaiting the results from the computer.

_"Winner:……Nightwing."_

"WWWOOHOOO!" exclaimed Ray and his teammates as they jumped up and down. They were clearly excited by the news. They looked over at the Point Men and Arsenal, all of them with grim looks on their faces.

"Don't worry about it," Nightwing said. "It was kind of fun catching up with an old friend."

"Likewise."

Gray Lady and Ray walked up to each other and shook hands.

"Next time," said Ray.

"Agreed, cutie."

"…Huh?"

Nightwing and Young Justice took a step back from Arsenal and the Point Men. They all waved goodbye as Arsenal ordered the computer to transport them home.

"So what now, Arsenal?" asked Gray Lady.

"We move on out. We need to have a little chat with a man named Dante." He slammed his fists together and walked off. "Next time when I'm in town, Nightwing. Next time."


End file.
